The Unraveling
by Jewelbug22
Summary: Yuuri has decided to quit figure skating but for a different reason than in the anime. What if his parents and sister in the anime were really his aunt, uncle, and cousin? Where is his real family? What if he skated before but quit for some reason? This how I think the story would go if he did, not much changes but the information, some scenes, and reactions, the history as well.
1. Crushes and Coaches

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. I am writing the next 6 or 7 chapter for today and the rest on December 12. I know nothing about Figure Skating so I'll write down the moves but that's it, anything else I can't do.**

 **In this Yuuri was raised to speak Latin and Japanese and English and Russian so here are the meanings for the Latin words I found on language dictionary that he and others use:**

 **Adfinitate Coniungitur- aunt**

 **Cara- dear**

 **Meteorum- Meteor**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri on Ice! Nor do I want to, it would be horrible if I did.**

* * *

Chapter One: Crushes and Coaches

Yuuri's POV

I looked at the news not surprised that my failings were on it. I get depressed easily so my coach told me to put it down. He wasn't wrong though, looking at it won't help me. I read the title out loud not surprised by it.

 ** _Katsuki tumbles!_**

 ** _Will this season be his last?!_**

I heard my name being called so I looked over. A camera flashed surprising me.

My name is Yuuri Katsuki! At present I am one of a 'dime a dozen' figure skaters. Currently I am 23 and I came in last at my first Grand Prix Final in the male competition. I don't care for medals however. I have too many gold in a box at home.

Today I was worried about Yuji Katsuke, my best friend who always skates drunk. Sounds odd huh? Oddly enough he's more sober drunk than he is sober, a better skater to.

I got a text from my aunt, it was about Yuji. I went to the bathroom hoping beyond hope it didn't happen again. "Hey adfinitate coniungitur, did something happen to Yuji?" I was really worried.

"We got the call an hour after you were done. I am so sorry cara" my vision blurred and I decided then and there that I was done.

"I am so sorry dear, I know how close the two of you were" my aunt said sadly. "Yeah well, I got to go, sorry you had to watch me mess up so many times" I said ending the call.

I covered my face with my hands missing my brother. Sobs racked my frame as I sat on the toilet. Why does this happen every time I skate at the same time a loved one does?

*Bam* the door shook as the sound jolted me from my crying. Did someone just kick the door? "Sorry about that" I apologized opening the stall door. When it was open an annoyed Yuri Plisetsky was who I saw.

He was the gold medalist for the Junior Grand Prix Final. The 'Russian Punk' is looking at me like I'm trash. It worries me greatly when he stares at me like that, I didn't show it though. I'm used to people looking at me like that.

"I'm competing in the Senior Grand Prix next year" his finger was in my face. "They don't need two Yuris in the same bracket. Useless skaters like you should retire" Yuri said annoyed with me.

He yelled in my face that I was a moron which I guess is true. I mess up a lot when I have something on my mind.

It was something I realized after Yurai Katsuke disappeared about eleven years ago. Going to meet with the coach we went to grab our stuff from the lockers.

"Yuuri Katsuki!" I turned at my name to see it was one of the newscasters. "Morooka…?" I was shocked and curious. He wouldn't call out like that unless he has something to say.

"It's way too early for you to retire! Don't give up so easily" he encouraged. "I'm taking a break" I lied. "What will you do when you graduate from college?" Morooka asked. "What are you talking about?

I already graduated from college" I was confused smiling softly. "How?! When?!" he was shocked but so was Celestino. "I got my Bachelor degree about May or June sometime.

I'll be going to a different college in January for a Masters" in design and in science. "Are you still going to train in Detroit?" Morooka questioned. "No… I have to go back to Japan" I told him looking away in sadness.

I looked out the window seeing a dog like Vicchan in a woman's arms. I heard a voice but not words.

The voice sounded familiar. When I turned around I saw it was Viktor.

He was talking to Yuri which is probably the word he said. He was warning Yuri about his Step Sequence which Yuri has a hard time with. Yuri didn't want to listen though and only told Viktor that he won so it doesn't matter.

I hope Viktor doesn't remember the party last year. Yuji made a fool of himself, or rather me, so I would be forced to ask Viktor to be my coach. Viktor hasn't made a move yet so I am hoping he forgot. I was embarrassing myself and I didn't even drink anything.

"You want a photo?" I didn't even realize I was staring before Viktor asked that. "N-No I'm fine, I-I'll be late for my Exam if I don't leave" I was frantic to answer and cursed my stuttering. I walked out of the building in a rush for fresh air. I was ignoring all that was going around me when I rushed out.

Time Skip: Next march

Taking the mask off my mouth as I went down the escalator I wondered how long I was away. I think it was five years since I was in Hasetsu. I was living with Yuji when we were in the same town, I was at least with family the remaining time.

I held back tears as I remembered my friend. When I reached the ground I was shocked stiff at seeing so many posters of me.

Sixteen or more if I counted right. All of them had me posing and writing that worried me.

 ** _We're Rooting for You!_**

 ** _Figure Skater from Hasetsu_**

 ** _Katsuki Yuuri!_**

What is all of this? I heard a familiar and scary voice call my name before I was frantic in turning around. I know she's going to be dissatisfied and scolding when she finds out I gained weight again.

And that I decided to quit figure skating. "Welcome back! You've been gone for five long years!" Minako cheered spinning before spreading out a banner. "That isn't necessary Minako! Why are you here?!" I asked frantic. I wasn't really surprised to see her here but I shouldn't have went on a binge at the airport.

"Smile would ya!" Minako said happily. I rubbed my hand down my face in annoyance and embarrassment. "Isn't that Yuuri Katsuki?" a woman asked.

"Looks like it is to me" I heard her, likely romantic relation of some kind, say. Please don't say anything I beg of you.

I got into a good online college before practicing Figure Skating after the funeral in Detroit. My aunt and uncle and cousin came to it so I was happy to see them. It's always fun to visit family. Even if you don't have much of one left.

I put my ticket in the gate walking through it. A young boy asked if he could shake my hand.

I agreed with a soft smile. It would be impolite to decline. I held my hand out and he shook it many times with enthusiasm. "Thank you for your support, it means a lot to me" I smiled.

"May I ask who you are again dear? My memory's not as good as it used to be" an older woman, likely his grandmother, asked. "He's Yuuri Katsuki grandma!" the young brunette exclaimed happily but poutily. "It's fine" I smiled ruffling the boys hair.

He was really happy and asked for an autograph. I was shocked when he pulled out a royal blue ink pen and a piece of paper. I was surprised that it was framed though. Minako dragged me out of the airport when I signed and shook.

"We need to greet everyone in town!" Minako told me. I wasn't going to do that. "Isn't it time you teach a Ballet class?" I was very hopeful that I was right.

"No, we're closed today" she turned her head to look at me. "We don't get many students anyway.

Hasetsu's losing more and more people every month. Barely any kids are skating anymore.

Having you back may cheer things up though" she sounded cheerful. Oh no, I was going to stop skating. I knew she'll be upset but now she'll be even more upset with me.

"I want to rest a bit actually" I told her. "Everyone's dying to see you though" Minako said when she stopped dragging me. She was disappointed. I felt bad for lying to her since I wanted to show Yuuko a routine I've been practicing.

Scene Change: Yu-Topia Katsuki

"I'm home" opening the door to my family's hot spring. "Hinako! We're home" Minako called. "Hey Minako! Thank you for getting him at the station" my aunt said running to us. "Welcome home! How are you dear?" Hinako asked cheerily making me smile softly.

"Fine, sorry I didn't come back sooner" I apologized. "None of that dear! I wish I could've been there for your graduation" Hinako said hands together. "Want a Pork Cutlet bowl cara?" Hinako asked.

"You look like you've lost weight" Minako told my aunt. "You're so sweet Minako" my aunt blushed before Minako turned to me.

"As for you Yuu-ri" I jumped at this. She's mad.

"What kind of bulge are you hiding under that heavy coat of yours?" I tip-toed away knowing I look suspicious. I was yanked back before my clothes were taken off. I ended up in just my white sweater, that was a bit too small, and my red sweat pants with a stretchy waist.

"You look just like your aunt Yuuri" my uncle said with a smile. Minako wasn't happy with my uncle laughing like he was. "This is no time for laughing!" Minako yelled. "A Figure Skater has to maintain a certain physique" Minako informed him.

"You gained weight effortlessly since you were young. Must've got that from your father" Toshiya told me. I frowned at this. Dad was an amazing couples skater with my mom nine years ago.

They were great at skating, legends really. "How many bowls should we make for you meteorum?" grandpa asked. I looked up at the nickname.

"Actually…" they knew what I wanted to say and told me I should. I went to Yuji's room which was turned into a kind of shrine.

Seeing Vicchan's photo I sat down in front of it. "I wish I could've seen you one last time boy, I am so sorry" hands together as I spoke.

I turned my head to see another picture on the left side of the room. It was like looking in the mirror. Only difference is that he had purple eyes and his black glasses were squarer and had white tape in the middle.

"I am so sorry Yuji, I wish I didn't skate that day" I apologized, hands together. There were shrines on each wall and there was one in the middle. Two were on either side of the door though because there was a window to my right. This became a shrine room five years ago.

"You came back after all. I'm sorry about your brother" I turned at the voice. It was Mari at the door. "It's fine, it was gonna happen someday" I turned to look at Vicchan before speaking again.

"The place looks busy, I hope I'm not interrupting" I smiled sadly. "You're not, how long are you staying?" Mari asked. "I don't know, probably a while" I answered slumping my shoulders.

"You don't want to continue skating competitively, do you?" she asked. I shook my head as an answer.

"Are you going to help out while you're here?" I turned and nodded. "What are you going to do with your degree?

There's not much you can do with your degree. We'd be fine you continued skating" she told me.

"I can do a lot with my Minor at least. I'm going to an online college to get my Masters anyway" I told her standing up. "Soak in the hot spring before you start working though, you could use it" Mari left after that.

Kyushu used to have a lot of hot spring inns but people have been moving a lot recently. My family's hot spring is the only one left that hasn't gone under. It's run by my aunt and uncle and my cousin. They're from my mother's side and know nothing of Figure Skating despite my family being famous for it.

Soaking in the hot spring was a good idea, I'm glad Mari convinced me to go in. When I went back in I overheard Hinako. She wanted me to qualify so I could give her the skaters' room numbers. "So?

You support me to make it easier for you to stalk good-looking skaters?" I had my suspicions but now I know they were right. "That's only one of the reasons" Minako defended before I saw Viktor. "Besides," Minako smirked. "Don't you have a crush on Viktor?" she asked slyly.

She knew I did so I don't know why she's asking. I did feel my face heat up at it though. "You're so obvious Yuuri!" Minako laughed holding her sides.

I don't think it's that funny. Soccer was on so I was saved from even more embarrassment.

Minako tried getting the remote back but the older man is agile. My uncle opened the shutters asking about the soccer match in excitement.

"You'll get in trouble if you don't keep working" the same man warned. He is right though. I ran outside wanting to go to Ice Castle.

"Heading out already dear?" Hinako asked. "Yeah, I want to practice something" I answered running off. I ran across the street before running across the bridge. There's a lot of sights here in Hasetsu but there not as appealing to those who grew up here.

Scene Change: Ice Castle

Hearing the familiar bell I asked if anyone was here. "We're closed! Come back tomorrow!" Yuuko called. "Hey" I greeted touching the tile with the tip of my shoe, repeatedly. "Long time no see Yuuko" I smiled a little nervous.

"Is that you Yuuri?" I nodded slowly at the question. "Stop standing like a stranger and tell me how you've been!" she was ecstatic and jumped to the counter. I jumped at how close she was now.

"I've been well" I answered before she spoke in excitement again. "You came to skate so go right ahead!" she smiled making me nod.

"I'll make sure you're not interrupted I promise" she promised. I gave her a grateful smile when she sealed the promise with a wink.

Yuuko was my rink mate and two years my senior. A real great skater that I idolized when we were younger. She has three kids and a bulky husband who runs this place with her. Her kids are Skate Otaku so I don't want to see them today.

Takeshi, her husband knocked me down when we were little. It was when I first started out though so it was years ago. Had to move about three months later for my parents' skating.

I had moved back two years later and Yuuko wanted to show me something. We all saw a skating competition on TV where I saw Viktor skating. Yuuko was excited about it and I was to. I got my 'unique' skating idea from him.

We tried to skate that same routine and it went well. The next week Yuuko showed me an article about him. My mom let me get a poodle like Viktor's so I was really happy. I remember Yuuko saying that the poodle was cute, he was to.

I told her I named him Vicchan. I had told her I named him that after Viktor which is why she I was Viktor's number one fan. I moved again and Yuji and Yuta and Sabella taught me to skate everywhere we went.

Scene Change: Skating Rink

I gave Yuuko my black muse monique rectangle glasses before speaking. "I want to show you something" I smiled glad I can show her sooner than I thought.

I want to tell her I'm going to stop competing after this. "Alright! I can't wait!" Yuuko told me.

She excited and curious and anxious making me smile. I went to the middle of the rink and took a breath. I've been practicing it for a month or two and I think I have it down.

I closed my eyes head down when I heard the music, picturing Viktor skating his routine in my head. I made sure to listen to the music as I copied the movements I remembered. I can skate with my eyes closed easily. That's what I did as I kept the expressions on my face.

Quadruple Lutz

Quadruple Flip

Flying Sit Spin

Quadruple Salchow

Triple Lutz

Triple Flip

Quadruple Toe Loop

Triple Toe Loop

Combination Spin

When I finished the routine I was breathing a bit heavy. I really do need to increase my stamina again. That was really bad. I had completely forgotten where I was before I heard crying.

I jolted my head to the right and saw Yuuko with tears at the corners of her eyes. "You're amazing Yuuri! You were a perfect copy of Viktor!" she was ecstatic. "I thought you would be depressed" Yuuko said and I nodded.

"I was but only because of Yuji, he is my twin after all" I told her. "I can't wait to see you at the next Grand Prix!" she was really excited.

"I actually want to tell you something about that" I said skating closer to her. I grabbed my glasses when I reached her.

I skated back a few steps when her triplets appeared. They scared me. Axel, Lutz, and Loop have grown since you last saw them huh?" Yuuko asked making me nod.

Axel: "You got fat Yuuri!"

Loop: "You're retiring?!"

Lutz: "You've never had a girlfriend"

Loop was the only one to get it right. I knew about what Axel said so it didn't bother me. What Lutz said didn't either since I like Viktor and no one else. I don't even know who my bond mate is so I wouldn't have one anyway.

"HEY!" Yuuko yelled as I put my glasses on. "Ignore them Yuuri" Yuuko said trying to distract me from their comments. I didn't mind them since they were all true. It was going to take a while to get my skating figure back though.

"I'm telling you," an arm was around my shoulder before the voice continued. "Those three are some of your biggest fans" Takeshi finished. "You're chunkier than me" Takeshi pulled up my royal blue shirt hitting my stomach like a drum after that.

"Come on stop it" I complained as the triplets snapped multiple pictures. "Come by to practice anytime.

Our family is always behind you" Takeshi said hands on Loop and Axel's head. Axel was holding a white camcorder and Lutz a cell phone.

I had a bad feeling when it came to the camcorder. "You can do it Yuuri!" "Work hard!" "Lose weight!" I wasn't surprised by the last one. It made me chuckle softly as I nodded.

Time Skip: April 10

I continued jumping on one leg on a balance beam, it was just a log of wood though. If I end up skating before I tell anyone else that I'm quitting I'll continue for a while. I don't know how long but it'll be for a while. I headed home when I saw the sun setting.

I was watching the news on the up and coming skaters when I saw Yuri skating. I wasn't surprised by the jumps he performed. They went on to say that Yuri would soon join the same ranks as Viktor. It was dark again, or well night time when I went to my room.

I had three mannequins along the wall to the right of my bed. They're for the costumes I'm making. The middle mannequin however had a copy of Viktor's costume in that competition I watched with Yuuko.

It was exactly the same except for the size, it was my size. I heard the chime of my phone when I sat down looking at my sewing machine.

 _Slide to View_

 _Text from Takeshi Nishigori_

Picking up the phone I was surprised to see it was from him. I slid the screen to view the text finding something that made me jump.

 ** _Yuuri Katsuki_**

 ** _Tried to Skate Viktor's FS Program_**

 ** _'Stay Close to me'_**

That's not good, I knew I had a bad feeling about the camcorder. "I'm really sorry Yuuri. I don't know how the girls uploaded it but it's already gone viral" Takeshi said softly.

I heard Yuuko yelling at the triplets in the background. I turned off my phone not believing this. Actually I do believe it but I wish it was a dream. I fell on my floor blacking out.

Time Skip: Next Day

I woke to knocking on my door when my aunt spoke. "You can't sleep all day Yuuri! Come help shovel the snow" Hinako called. There shouldn't be snow in Kyushu right now. I got up drawing the curtains a little bit.

I was shocked to see that there was snow. I grabbed my phone off the floor seeing that I have a few missed calls. I went to put on my red faux-fur padded jacket grabbing the shovel on the way.

Hearing a dog barking I opened the door just to be knocked down by a brown poodle. The poodle looked familiar so I stroked his head as I remembered.

"Looks just like Vicchan doesn't 'e? This dog here belongs to a young, strapping, new guest.

He's in the spring right now" my uncle said shocking me. I got up waving 'bye' to the dog. I ran to the springs stopping at the indoor spring.

I quickly wiped the fogginess from my glasses not seeing him. I ran to open the door to the outdoor spring finally finding him. "W-What are you doing here Vi-Viktor?" I asked in shock before he stood. "Today forward Yuuri… I'm your new coach" he announced shocking me.

"You're going to get to the Grand Prix Final, you are going to win" I didn't know what to say to that. Didn't know how to respond when he winked at me. My knees felt weak and I thought I was going to collapse. Please tell me he didn't remember that promise?

* * *

 **A/N:** **Hello, I finished writing this at 2:45 P.M. on November 1, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	2. Anxious Conditions

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **New words that are in a different language are translated in parenthesis after the word. That's how Yuuri hear's it in this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri on Ice! Nor do I want to, it would be horrible if I did.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Anxious Conditions

Yuuri's POV

I was still surprised that Viktor was here. Currently he's passed out with a wholly blanket over him and Makkachin who was snuggled at his side. The blanket was an ice blue wholly blanket with white Christmas flower designs scattered on it. I sighed before Minako asked what Viktor was doing sleeping on the inn's floor.

She also asked the name of the store that I got the blanket from. "He passed out after eating and drinking. He was naked from the spring so I covered him in the blanket I made"

"It's all over the news in Russia!" Minako practically shouted before I covered her mouth. Viktor turned over on his side making me sigh in relief.

I took my hand off her mouth before bringing my pointer over my lips in a sign to be quiet. "Viktor is taking the next season off to consider the future of his career.

What's odd though is the reason" Minako said eyebrows furrowed as she looked at me. "He saw the video of you performing his program and was inspired to become your coach" she was exasperated. At least it wasn't because he remembered.

That would be embarrassing if he remembered. "Why do you look so relieved?! He chose you to be his protégé! Aren't you excited about that? You get to spend a till the Grand Prix Final with your crush" I blushed crimson at that.

Th-That also means he's likely to see my family's shrines or my room. I went to Yuji's room and apologized to my family before moving all of them into the closet. The closet was to the right of Vicchan's shrine so it wasn't hard to move all of them. I was glad when I got back that Viktor hasn't woke up yet.

"What were you doing?" Minako asked when I sat down. I was going to answer before Viktor sneezed sitting up. I made sure I had something for him to wear when he did.

He took the ice blue silk yukata with white Christmas flower designs on the trim and a white band to tie it together. "Do you have any food?" he asked tiredly.

He was still out of it which is understandable. "Didn't he just…" "Yes we do, what would you like?" I smiled interrupting Minako.

"What is your favorite food Yuuri? If I'm going to be your coach I should know what you like" I nodded. "I'll have my aunt make it for you.

Minako and I should leave so you can finish waking up. The table will be set when you're awake" I told him standing up. I dragged Minako out of the room with me because she was almost drooling. By the time Viktor was done the food came we were all sitting down.

Mari and Toshiya weren't with us though since they had their shifts to do. "This looks amazing!" I smiled at Viktor's enthusiasm for the dish. "This is our specialty Pork Cutlet Bowl. It's not as good as Yuuri's but it does taste good" Hinako presented.

Viktor tried the dish making me smile when he yelled 'tasty!' in Russian. "Rules are Yuuri here can only eat it after he wins a competition. He gains weight very easily you see" Minako said making me narrow my eyes at her.

"Really? Have you had one recently?" I shook my head at his question with a smile.

"They're my favorite but no" I smiled before he asked another question. It was about what my aunt said earlier.

"Yes I can cook. How is the yukata? I hope it fits" I smiled curious and anxious at the same time.

"It's great! Who's the designer?" he asked looking at the edge of the sleeves. He's likely looking at the trim. "That would be Yuuri here," Minako's arms wrapped around my shoulders bringing me closer to her. "He made the blanket he put on you to" she sounded like she was talking about herself.

She sounded proud and braggy. "Is that so?" he asked before Mari came in. "What are all these boxes for Yuuri?" she asked confusing me. "Think you can take them to where I'll be staying?" he waved like it was expected to bring so many boxes for a trip.

"I don't mind" I smiled before helping Mari bring them to Viktor's room. It's in between mine and Yuji's. His was the biggest of all of them.

Only two, three, times the size of mine. When all the boxes were in I wiped the sweat from my forehead.

"This is the biggest room we have available I hope that's alright" it was my parents' room nine years ago. "Do you have a sofa?" he asked after complimenting the room.

"No we do have love seats but they're a bit worn" I told him. "Anything's fine" he said winking at me again. I keep fighting the urge to blush every time he does that.

"How much do I have to pay you for coaching me?" I asked curious. I think I have enough but I don't know. "I'll bill you after Yuuri… for now" he crawled closer holding my chin up with two fingers. I know I'm blushing furiously from how close he was because of the heat in my face.

"I want to know everything about you Yuuri" my heart beat quickened at that. Calm down stupid heart.

"I want to know where you skate" *Bump bump*

"What hobbies you have" *Bump bump bump*

"What kind of girl you like" now I was blushing crimson

His hand travelled down to my wrist as he got closer to my face. "This relationship has to be built on trust" now my ears are crimson to. I stood as slow as I could and took a few steps back. "Why are you backing away?" I looked at Viktor when he asked that.

His worried expression combined with the distance calmed my blush. "Nothing, my legs were falling asleep that's all" I told him. I mentally high-fived myself for not stuttering.

I went to my room when it was darker since I was done getting his room ready. After a while when I put every poster of him in a box.

I taped costume designs, pictures of space, and rock formations on the wall after that. When that was done I nodded pleased with where everything was at.

*Knock knock* I jumped at this before I heard Viktor's voice. "Let's have a slumber party Yuuri!" the man called. "Open up Yuuri!" he called again.

"Not happening" I said looking at the costume Viktor wore for 'Stay Close to me'. The purple colored moving box with red goldilocks scattered on it was still on my bed. It said:

 _ **Viktor Nikiforov**_

 _ **Merchandise**_

When he left I moved the box to the right of the door. I covered my eyes as I faced the window. I was happy that Viktor was here even if it's hard to talk to him without stuttering. I smiled before I got up inspired to make my next costume for the competition.

Time Skip: Next Day

I was running early in the morning as Viktor rode his bike. "Hello!" Viktor greeted a fisherman enthusiastically as he rode by. I was still running easily because of the month I spent trying to get into shape. "Good morning!" the fisherman greeted back before I waved at the man.

We reached Ice Castle where Viktor announced he was going to be my coach. Even if he won't be for long I'm grateful to him for inspiring me to design a Figure Skating line again. The whole family was shocked making me sigh when my heart rate was back to normal.

"He's really going to coach you Yuuri?!" they all shouted at the same time. I jumped at their sudden question.

Viktor was warming up in the rink as I debated pulling out my customized skates for the Grand Prix. They're midnight blue with Schorl blades.

Sapphires outline the top and it's a zipper instead of a tie on. "Can we upload this?" Axel asked as they took videos and flash pictures. "It's not for the public you three" I told them arms crossed in an 'X', I was serious about this.

"It's for real then?" Takeshi asked making me nod. "Yes" I smiled wondering how long it will last. I don't want Viktor doing something he doesn't really want to do. "He wanted to ask if we could use this place as our training rink for now.

Is that alright?" I asked looking at him. He slapped my back almost making me fall forward. "I'll talk to the co-owners but I'm sure it'll be alright" he answered enthusiastically. "Seeing your crush up close must be a dream come true" he smiled making me nod.

What exactly did he see in me though? "Can't enter the rink until you're back in shape little porosenok(piglet)!" Viktor called. He has a new nickname for me it seems.

Scene Change: Okukawa Minako Ballet

"Maybe he was looking for an excuse to take a break?" Minako suggested. "Doesn't matter to me either way.

At least he's here and talking to me" I smiled leaning on the bar. "He's probably looking for some entertainment.

You're easy to tease after all" Minako said an evil glint in her eyes. I shivered at the possible intention before looking at my purple analogue watch. "Let's trim some fat shall we?" Minako twirled like she does daily making me sweat drop.

She's always this enthusiastic with Ballet and dancing and making fun of me.

Minako used to travel all around the world as a dancer when she was younger. These days she's a ballet instructor. I went to her studio all the time when I was younger. I spent more time there then at home when I was in the city. She suggested I give skating a try and I enjoyed it.

When I was doing one-legged jumps on the bench Viktor asked if I liked Minako. I missed the bench but I had good enough balance to not fall over. Whipping around I denied that theory. "A lover now?" he was interested and persistent in getting a name or a 'yes'.

"No I don't" I told him knowing that it wouldn't matter whether he knows or not. "Ex-lovers?" he asked. "No" I answered easily, sadly. He leaned in very close to my face making me blush.

"Let's talk about me then" I froze at that before I told him to stop. I was frantic to end the discussion. I don't need to know and neither does he.

*Bark bark* Turning around Viktor asked what the building is that Makkachin is barking at. "It's Hasetsu Castle but that's just what it is on the outside.

It's really a Ninja House" I smiled making a ninjutsu hand sign. He was ecstatic about that so when he asked if I could take his picture I couldn't refuse.

Makkachin was also in the picture. "Hasetsu Castle!" Viktor cheered when I snapped the picture. The post turned into threads and streams and press flooded my family's hot spring a day later.

I feel bad for Mari because I know she isn't happy with it. I was training still so I didn't get to see if anything's happening at Ice Castle or not. It must be flooded with press though. I just heard two girls gossiping about Viktor being at the rink so my guess is likely correct.

Time Skip: One Week Later

Jogging up the stairs to the rink I shimmied past the crowd and Yuri. I entered the building feeling Yuri's anger without seeing him. Next thing I know I'm on the ground with Yuri's shoe grinding into my forehead. "Long ago Viktor promised to choreograph a debut program for me.

Did he promise you the same thing?" he asked leaning on the counter. "No and I don't really care if he does or not. Besides we haven't gotten to programs or anything like that" I told him dismissively.

"What?! What have you been doing this whole time?

Why is he wasting his time on you?!" Yuri asked angrily stomping closer. "If he knew about you crying in the bathroom he'd realize there's no point coaching a crybaby like you" Yuri stated.

I clenched my fists at that. He doesn't even know why I was crying and he's saying that? "You have no idea why I was crying that day Yuri" I scowled turning to go to the rink.

"Talk to him if you want, he can leave if he wants to it's his life. He probably doesn't even remember the promise he made to you" I said opening the doors. "He was choreographing routines for next season when he came here" I nodded at that. I saw a label on one of the boxes that listed the years under:

 _ **CHOREOGRAPHY**_

"He was torn about them because surprising his audience is what he cares about most. No matter what he does now no one is surprised anymore" Yuri explained. "What are you talking about Yuri?" I asked confused. I'm always surprised by Viktor's choices, whether he's on or off the rink.

He started on a rant making me say that he's very confidents in his abilities to say what he is. "Viktor!" the mentioned stopped skating before Yuri continued. "Do you have time for a little chat?!" Yuri yelled again.

"Not a happy face Yuri" Viktor chimed. "Let me guess… I forgot a promise?" Viktor theorized smiling all the while.

Time Skip: Minutes Later

"Oh I remember now! You know how easily I forget stuff" Viktor said easily. "I'm painfully aware of that.

I'm holding you to your promise Viktor! You're coming back to Russia with me" Yuri yelled. I looked at him to see he was angry and, most of all, determined. I turned to Viktor not minding if he leaves or not.

Well I do but if he wants to then he should. He held his chin in a thinking pose before he said he had an idea. "I'll choreograph a program for both of you with the same music" he stated. "Are you sure?" "The same music as him?!" we said simultaneously but I was shocked and Yuri was angry.

"Don't worry boys, this piece has two different arrangements. I have been trying to decide which one to use" Viktor explained. So long as he doesn't have to work on it over night or in one day I'm fine with it. "Programs are to be revealed in one week.

You will compete to see who surprises the audience more" I was surprised at that. "Then you have to do whatever the winner wants" Yuri told him. He was confident he was going to win.

"I love this sort of thing" Viktor's eyes were shining and his mouth was heart shaped. The triplets and Viktor pumped their fist in the air when the laters decided to be a part of the whole thing.

The atmosphere was intense. Not long after on the news, for everyone to hear, 'Hot Springs on Ice' was announced to be happening within a week.

Scene Change: Yu-Topia

In Viktor's room Yuri asked where he was sleeping. "There's an empty room across the hall you can sleep in. It was my brother's but he's gone now.

There are private baths across from the public baths and food should be ready soon" I informed him. He left the room with one of Yu-Topia's signature yukatas. The one I gave to Viktor when he woke up. I left the room with Viktor following me.

He wanted to watch me cook. When Yuri was done I had already set the table and was sitting down. He arrived and dug in quickly eating it very fast. Viktor already ate it not wanting to wait.

"This is sooo good!" Yuri exclaimed as he ate. "He gave you a compliment Yuuri" Viktor stated making me nod. I cut my apricot chicken into cubes mixing it into the rice.

"Yuuri you have another guest?" Mari said before Yuri turned to face her. Her eyes were hearts making me remember a poster in her room.

One of her blonde-haired idols on that posters looks a lot like Yuri. I think his name was Takao.

"Isn't it funny that his name is also Yuri?" Hinako asked making Mari's face go blank. "We'll call you Yurio" Mari declared pointing at Yuri. "Where will Yurio be sleeping?" Mari asked making me frown.

"Yuta's room where else?" I asked. The hot spring has two parts. One part for customers the other for guests and family. There's:

Mom and dad's master bedroom

Hinako and Toshiya's master bedroom

Sabella and Tracey's master bedroom

Yuta's room

My room

Yuji's room

Two guest rooms

Of course there is also the essential rooms for any home. "All right, that's fine then. Wait isn't your brother's stuff still packed in boxes in there?" Mari asked. "I thought you and aunt Hinako and uncle Toshiya already moved his stuff to the basement?" I asked as I ate.

"I don't know, help me get the room ready anyway" she told me. I frowned at this before finishing the rest of my food. I left the room hearing Viktor talking to Yuri.

Oddly enough when Viktor laughed I remembered when I was younger. People were laughing at a figure skating party for the Grand Prix eight years ago.

I took a drink and blacked out before waking up to see a silverette with red eyes. The next thing that I saw was his clothes splattered in blood and half of his face unrecognizable.

I shook my head to get the memory away from me. I looked at my phone seeing it was the anniversary of his death. My hands were shaking before I grabbed my red jacket running out of the house to Ice Castle.

Viktor's POV

When Mari walked in with a tray of tea I noticed Yuuri wasn't with her. "Where did Yuuri go?" I came here to see him and he's not even here. "He headed out right after I asked him to help me. Typical of my cousin today" she answered sadly.

This confused me. "What? Did he go off to cry again?" Yuri asked with a scoff flipping his hair. "Probably considering what day it is.

He's probably at Minako's or Ice Castle though" Mari answered. When I got the locations I went to Minako's first. She left me her address and phone number.

I went to Minako's but she told me Mari meant her Ballet Studio. "When anxious practicing or designing calms him down.

Listening to music to or just watching your programs does to" I was surprised by this. Not many people re-play my programs.

"I normally go down to the rink with him when he does go there though. As long as the Castle's not booked already he can skate whenever" Minako explained. "He's always been an anxious person, always moving around, rarely staying home for more than a month.

He has a high IQ and is very creative. He stopped skating seven years ago and continued when he was eighteen, two years later. He loves skating with all he has, all because of you and his family" Minako smiled at me but I just nodded numbly. I had no idea about any of this.

Scene Change: Ice Castle

"He's been coming here a lot by himself whenever he's in the city since he was seven. Never truly got into skating competitions till he was twelve though" Takeshi explained. I saw Yuuri holding a silver locket with green around the edges of an orange flower.

"What day is it for Yuuri?" I was curious. "It's the anniversary of the day a good friend of his was ran over right in front of him.

He died on the road and the man was the closest thing Yuuri had to a romantic relationship. Though it was more one-sided since he didn't seem interested in him like he was.

He's been coming here every year on this day for seven years" Yuuko explained. "Besides that boy Yuuri didn't have anyone he was close to besides his brother and his parents. Wasn't good at putting himself out there in general" Takeshi continued.

"He's never cared for winning or losing, hasn't since he started. He hasn't cared about competitions like the Grand Prix for five years either. I hope you can bring out a side of him that we don't see" Yuuko expressed. Throughout his skating I kept hearing the music to the song 'Into You' by Emma Heesters.

He was singing the lyrics and it was all in tune. It matches his mood but it doesn't match their relationship. Maybe he has a crush he feels this way for. "So I have to turn a piggy into a prince then?" I asked aloud.

I hadn't meant to but hey I have an idea about what to do tomorrow with the two. Make them describe the songs and whichever one goes better with them give it to the other. I thanked them for telling me about Yuuri.

I think I know him a lot better now. Yuuri seems like an Agape and Yuri an Eros.

Yuuri's POV

I was running behind Makkachin and Yuri who were running behind Viktor riding a bike. Viktor greeted the fisherman and told Yuri to be polite and greet the man.

I bowed my head to the fisherman who greeted me as well. Reaching Ice Castle Yuri and I tied our skates on. Whether Viktor stays or not will decide if this is my final season or not.

I'll complete my Cosmogony and design studies quicker if it is my last season. I zipped up my jacket and left the locker room waiting for Yuri by the entrance of the rink. When he came out we headed onto the ice where Viktor was. When I heard the first one it was beautiful.

I understood what it meant without having to see the routine. "This is Agape from On Love: Eros and Agape" Viktor explained. "Do you spend much of your time thinking about love?" he asked us. I shook my head because I don't think about the concept much anymore.

"What do you feel when you hear it?" he asked making me close my eyes. I saw my parents dancing a program with an ice blue background when I did. "It feels like it's pure, innocent love" something my parents would dance to on the ice.

"It sucks" Yuri said sounding disgusted. When the next song played it was high tempo.

I closed my eyes seeing red as the background for Sabella and Tracey. "This one is very different" I smiled before I was jolted from the memory by Yuri.

He was calling dibs on it. "Ok! The first one is Agape, or unconditional love" like my parents. "The second is Eros, or sexual love" like my sister and her fiancé.

"Here are your assignments" Viktor said pointing to me and saying mine was Eros. He did the same with Yuri saying his was Agape. I jumped at Yuri's outburst because it scared me. I'm not good with jump scares.

He told us we need to be more self-aware making me nod. I know I'm presently mediocre, he doesn't have to tell me that. "Fine!" I jumped again from the suddenness of that. "I'll dance _Agape_! My debut depends on it" he practically spat the word out in distaste.

"It better be one I can win with" Yuri told Viktor. "Whether you win or lose depends on you. If I skated it yeah, it would be a winning program" he was cocky but he has every right to be.

"Do you accept the terms of being my coach when I win?!" Yuri was intense when there's no need to be. "Of course I do" I smiled sadly at this.

Is he agreeing because he wants to or because he has to? It would be sad if he agreed because he had to.

I have to win. With my choice he can choose what he wants to do and not be tethered to one or the other. "What do you want from me Yuuri?" Viktor asked making me smile.

"You can choose what you want to do regardless of promises. It's your life you choose how you want to live it" I smiled. "What does that mean?" Yuri asked agitated with me. "It's a free-for-all question.

He can be my Coach, like he said he would when I asked what he was doing here. He can coach you because he wants to. He can do whatever he wants so long as it's not just to fulfill a promise. He chooses what he chooses because he _wants_ to.

No one can force you to do something you don't want to do. I don't want to do that to Viktor" I elaborated with a smile. "That's stupid Yuuri" Yuri told me scoffing as he flipped his hair.

"It isn't actually. I'm going to win so Viktor will have the choice to take a chance on what he actually _wants_ to do.

Something you don't seem to care about" I told him. "That is very kind of you Yuuri" Viktor said making me blush.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 7:59 P.M. on November 1, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	3. Decisions

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri on Ice! Nor do I want to, it would be horrible if I did.**

* * *

Chapter Three: Decisions

Yuuri's POV

"First will be Yurio's program, On Love: Agape" Viktor posed. I smiled as he started since I haven't seen him skating a program in a while. The program was beautiful. I wonder if the 'russian punk' would be able to skate it.

"So what'd you think?" I smiled at how laid-back he was. "I got it, no problem" Yuri answered. Can he skate it properly is the question.

*Clap clap* "So beautiful" Yuuko smiled making me do the same. "Why is she watching" Yuri sniped.

"This is Yuuko, a co-owner of the ice rink" I smiled gesturing to her. "I shouldn't have interrupted, but it was so beautiful" Yuuko smiled blush still there.

"Pay attention to this one Yuuri" Viktor called making me nod. I smiled as the music started. His moves were like flowing water.

The smirk/smile however made my heart skip a beat. I jumped when I saw blood spurting from my right. I grabbed the towel next to me for her holding it to her nose as I watched. How he's dancing is something like how I used to.

I watching the program so intently I didn't even realize I was on the ice. "What'd you think?" I looked at Viktor, his expression seemed hopeful but not. "It was the definition of eros" I smiled head tilted. "I know right?

Now for the composition" he said hand on hip. "What quads can you land?" I frowned at this before I named a few. I can land all of them, with and without my eyes closed.

I haven't done that in a while though so I'm not saying it. "What do _you_ think I should do?" I asked quickly wanting to stop talking.

I was embarrassing myself. I know he doesn't like me like that, he's just comfortable around people.

"Stick to the fundamentals" Viktor told me. "I'll teach Yurio first since there's no point wasting time on something you can't do. Yurio needs help to" Viktor explained.

I nodded since he's right. "How many times have you choked during a competition?" I didn't answer because it was too many. I also don't think he actually wants an answer. He just wanted to prove a point.

I want to prove him wrong, but I don't know if I should. "You've shown the skill necessary to win so why don't you?" I don't _need_ gold. I don't _need_ to win. I want to set records, I don't need more gold medals and trophies.

"I have little confidence when it comes to skating in front of people" especially when I know Viktor is watching. The themes weren't ones I was comfortable in doing. Or they were ones I was comfortable with but I didn't think people, Viktor, would like.

My chin was lifted so I looked up. "Unleash your eros Yuuri, maybe no one's seen it but I can tell it's there" Viktor spoke.

My heart thumped loudly in my chest when his thumb touched my lip. He's too close! "What are you doing?!" thank you Yuri.

"You're supposed to be helping me train not talking to the piggy!" he yelled again. "As you train I want you to think" Viktor said. He really is beautiful.

"I want to know what eros is to you" Viktor told me. I nodded debating on whether to tell him, show him or neither. I don't want to do something I may regret later. I went to the locker room stretching on a mat on the floor.

"You're in basic training because you don't understand eros?" I frowned at what he said. I understand it fine, had no choice until eight years ago. "It has more to do with the fact I can't land quads in a competition" I explained leaning down. I touched passed my toes when Takeshi pushed on my back.

I did a lot of stretching in Detroit and became more flexible than I was when I was fourteen. "The triplets said you landed quads really well in the past. Did a lot of programs with your eyes closed to, you never hit a wall" Takeshi reminded.

I frowned but didn't answer. "I can imagine a story about it when I remember the program" I smiled seeing it in my head.

Women fall for the new playboy in town left and right. The most beautiful of the women he decides to pursue turns him away. He continues on the pursuit with gifts, flattery, and promise. She gives in but the man loses interest and pushes her away. He moves onto the next town.

"Good story! Doesn't sound like you" Takeshi said making me fall over. I didn't know I was telling the story out loud! Or that I was acting it out.

"I know it doesn't" it would make more sense if I was the girl who makes the playboy _chase_ _her_. I stood up patting my pants annoyed that there were tiny rocks from outside sticking to them. "Anyone who watches it will wish Viktor was skating it" I frowned.

He'd make a better playboy than I would. Men and women chase him all over the place because they want something from him. "You did look sexy in that video when you copied him" Takeshi said. "Please tell me you're joking?

That was terrible and no one likes a copier" I said blandly, embarrassed by that display. "I won't get…" his attention like that. "Are you saying you could be better than him" I should've finished with something besides the truth. "No! that's not what I'm saying" I frowned waving my arms frantically in front of me.

"How many dates have you had?" I froze at this. A lot but not in the way he's thinking. "You do know he's the hottest skater in the world, don't you?" Takeshi asked.

He was laughing at me now. I went to the rink to watch Viktor and Yuri for a bit.

I wasn't surprised when Viktor said 'stop!' repeatedly. "Something doesn't feel right" he said wistfully.

"I'm doing it like you showed me!" that doesn't make it right. Your expressions while you dance have to match what you're thinking of as you dance. Do you not love someone unconditionally Yuri?

"Your hunger for victory is way too obvious in how your skating. You have to express the purity that is agape" Viktor explained. "In the On Love: Agape program confidence should not be front and center. It is good to have but not right now" Viktor explained shocking Yuri.

"In how you skate!" Yuri started confusing me. This isn't about Viktor, this is about you. "Confidence is always at the front! Always at the center!" Yuri yelled. I can't see myself performing Agape or Yuri executing Eros.

Yuri asked what 'Agape' means to Viktor making me cover my mouth to hide a laugh. Agape and Eros are emotions. You can't understand them yourself until you _feel_ them for yourself.

"When you skate it's how you feel not what you're thinking" it's the same in dance. I started dancing before I started skating and to me all skating is is dancing on ice.

Scene Change: Yu-Topia Hot Spring

In the hot spring I was surprised Yuri was actually out here. As I thought about what to think about when I danced, if I should change a few roles, Viktor came out.

Looking up I saw he had a phone with him. "I need a photo of myself so I can post it online. Can you help?" his eyes were closed so I wasn't sure who he was asking.

"There are no pictures allowed in the bath Viktor, privacy and all" I explained. He was shocked, as shown when he dropped the towel. At the dinner table when we got out I thought about everything that happened since he told me to think.

Should I tell him, show him or not do either?

It would make more sense if I was the girl who makes the playboy chase her.

He'd make a better playboy than I would

"I got it!" I smiled*. I didn't know I said it out loud before I looked at them. "Got what Yuuri?" Viktor asked. "Just an idea for Eros" I said looking away.

"Really?! Tell me!" Viktor looked excited. "Not happening" I frowned eating quickly. I ran to my room after I was done to finish another design.

There'll bound to be interviews or something if I continue skating with Viktor as my coach. I want to use one of my own designs at least.

Time Skip: Next Day

I was skating On Love: Eros as practice thinking about Sabella and Tracey and how they danced. I am not going to think about what I actually want to 'till 'Hasetsu on Ice!'. I don't want to ruin the surprise.

If Viktor stays I want to use the program as often as I can to improve and hope Viktor takes notice. "Come on Yuuri! Think about what you meant yesterday" I think Viktor's still annoyed that I never answered him.

He doesn't seem to like secrets being kept from him. I smiled at this before I thought of the story I originally/accidently told Takeshi.

Yurio was next when I got to the quads. I wasn't going to try to attempt them. "To the temple" Viktor wondered.

That worried Yuri and made him panic. "Just tell me what I'm doing wrong!" he can't do that. When you thought of Agape, what the composition meant to you, you didn't even try to mull it over. He can't teach what you won't try to ponder.

We continued training our bodies and practicing our respective programs. In one of the practices I fell. I was annoyed because I got a cut on my hand but my _legs_ didn't want to move. It's on a different part of my body for pete's sake!

After a while we ended up in gi's, under a waterfall, hands together like in prayer. "I'll kill him" Yurio gritted out, irritated. "I wouldn't go _that_ far but I'm here and I don't even know why" I had almost finished my suit. "This is stupid! Who believes in unconditional love anyway?" Yuri asked furiously.

"So you don't love a family member or companion without conditions?" I asked. I looked over after a while of unnatural silence. His eyes were closed; he had a smile on his face.

What I said must've triggered something. After five more minutes I grabbed his wrist calling his name.

His real name, not the one Mari gave him that everyone uses. I pulled him out from under the spray worried about him.

"Are you alright Yuri? You were daydreaming for a while" I asked softly. "Let's stop today, the good news is that I think you might've found Agape" I smiled.

"Alright" he commented softly. His whole face looked vulnerable, his eyes to. I was right, he found it. His sneeze was small before I grabbed a towel putting it around him.

He doesn't need to get sick, especially now. He put in too much work to get sick. "Where's Viktor anyway?" I smiled as he held the towel closer to his body. "He went to get dinner at Nagahama Ramen" I informed jumping slightly when he yelled we were going to.

Time Skip: One Day till Hasetsu on Ice!

"I wonder where Viktor is" I frowned looking at my watch. He still isn't here and it's around nine. "He stayed up drinking till dawn" I looked up to see that Yuri was now standing. "Yuri?" I asked hands folded in front of my face when I got his attention.

"Can you teach me to land a Quad Salchow?" I was barely begging. I know how but it's going to be hard for me to land one if I don't do it enough. I kept falling which aggravated Yuri when he agreed to teach me.

"I'll show you one more time but that's it" Yuri said irritated with me before the doors opened. "Sorry I'm late you two!" Viktor called as the door closed.

"What were you practicing just now?" he asked leaning on the rink's wall. I was going to answer but thought better of it.

Yuri and I skated away from each other going instead to have Yuri show Viktor what he has of his program. I smiled when Viktor spoke. "Maybe Yurio is ready for the next stage" was what he whispered to himself.

I wouldn't know what the next stage could be but costumes but I'm still trying to decide how to change small parts of the program. I won't be changing a lot or big parts, just enough to fit what I'm doing. I went to practice the original and decided to practice the revised one later today.

Scene Change: Yu-Topia Hot Spring

"What kind of costumes are you going to be wearing?" Minako asked drunkenly. She drinks way too much. "I have an idea but I'm not too sure about it" glancing at Viktor. The idea I had was wearing one of the costumes I made that is a copy of his.

It would be rude to wear it if he doesn't want me to. "I didn't bring anything" Yuri said before Viktor smiled. "Don't worry! I had all of my costumes from competitions flown from Russia" Viktor smiled. He held a peace sign with his fingers after he informed us of the action.

After we finished eating we went to my sister and her fiancé's room where the boxes were dropped off. We went through the boxes and I was gushing at all of them. I knew where he wore every single one.

"This is from the final of the Grand Prix!" I gushed holding up a black jacket. "Don't wear anything that is flashier than mine!" Yuri warned.

"You wore this one for the Junior Championship" it's the one I saw a little more than a decade ago**. It's the one I have a copy of in my room.

"Yeah it is, I had longer hair back then" Viktor answered. "The costume was designed to represent female and male genders simultaneously" he continued. I nodded really wanting to wear the one I sewed together but torn because I want to wear the original.

"Is this one okay for me to wear?" I smiled happy when he said yes. As I was going to do I went to Minako's place to ask her for her opinion. I think I'm rusty. I hadn't danced femininely in a while so I need a female's opinion.

"What?!" Minako asked irritably. I think I woke her up. "I know it's late but I need your opinion on something" I begged hands folded. She was shocked but let me in anyway.

Time Skip: Hasetsu on Ice!

A reporter was talking into a camera to my left while my nerves were a complete mess. "How are you feeling going into the competition?" the reporter asked us. "I'm nervous about the performance since I'm going against Yuri but I will do my best" I smiled.

"The sport does not need two Yuris" Yuri said making me frown. I don't see what that has to do with anything.

The reporter announced that they were going to see what Viktor thinks about the 'showdown'. "If you've never been to Hasetsu you're missing out!" Viktor cheered.

"Can you please put the fan down?" I asked before he put it over his mouth. "You're making this look like a publicity stunt" Yuri accused. Viktor was wearing an armored ninja costume and a sash that said: 'Hasetsu Tourism Ambassador'.

"We're starting soon so you best be ready to pick a winner" Yuri told Viktor irritably. He probably forgot about the deal so why mention it? "You're either going to be Yurio's coach in Russia or do whatever you want after" I smiled. "I did say that didn't I?" I was correct, he forgot.

"You forgot?" Yuri said irritably again. Why'd he think Viktor would remember? We went to the locker room where I listened to 'Don't Stop the Music' by Rihanna. We were warming up in different ways.

Yuri was jogging in place, looking around very jittery-like, and I was rotating my arms. "You're almost up Yurio!" Yuuko called before I turned to her. She was gushing blood and other fluids from her nose when she saw Yuri's costume.

It was a silver and white costume with sparkles from Viktor's junior days. Yuuko pushed him out of the room since it was almost time for him to start.

The 'gold-winner' was announced to be skating a program by Viktor Nikiforov. Yuri glided onto the rink before putting his head down.

"He will be skating Viktor's program On Love: Agape" the announcer whispered into the mic. The music started and he was dancing very well.

Triple Axel

The jump was excellent and he landed elegantly. I looked around to see everyone was mesmerized by his performance. I don't want Viktor to go to Russia when he may not want to.

I wonder if they'll be surprised during his performance? That's what Viktor wants in this competition, surprise. There was a Quadruple Salchow followed immediately by a Triple Toe Loop. He has one more Quad left in his performance.

The performance was almost done but before that he landed a Quadruple Toe Loop. None of this was surprising to me. He followed the program exactly. I frowned when his expression changed.

He wasn't feeling Agape anymore. Was he too focused on the performance to feel? Is this why he was mediocre?

The Combination Spin was next and it's his signature move in skating. The performance was masterful, but he was breathing really hard after.

"That's the best performance I've seen from you Yurio! Take a bow!" I smiled at this as I clapped. He was great but he doesn't seem to have liked his own performance.

I frowned as I remembered what would happen if I lose. Viktor will lose his freedom of choice. I looked to the ground seeing my vision blur threatening to turn black.

I saw a pair of shoes making me look up to see Viktor. "Are you ready Yuuri?" Viktor asked making me nod. Before I knew it though I was hugging his neck. "Even if I might lose, I hope you'll get what you want.

I don't want you to lose your freedom of choice" I smiled letting go. "I won't cause I know you won't lose. I'll be watching Yuuri" Viktor winked. My heart thumped before I went onto the ice.

"Representing Japan, a late bloomer and rising star, Yuuri Katsuki!" the announcer shouted as I skated to the middle of the rink. "Yuuri will be skating On Love: Eros" the announcer informed before continuing. "He struggled with the concept before deciding to dance how he, apparently, used to.

He admired the duet of Sabella Katsuke and Tracey Lark which helped him find 'Eros'" somewhat true and somewhat not. I want to try to impress my crush, Viktor's, physically, a playboy after all.

The music started and I was confident when it came to the movements I was going to do. I'm glad I got Eros and not Agape.

I couldn't catch Viktor's attention with something I won't fit well with. I smiled when I heard Viktor whistle, I was surprised because I smirked at him when he did that. I skated what I remembered from memory glad that the Step Sequence was 'pure seduction'.

"I don't think anyone has seen this side of Yuuri in Hasetsu. Is it for a certain someone here?" I did not let that phase me as I spun. I was glad I landed the Quadruple Axel. I didn't touch the ice when I stumbled on the Quad Salchow.

Sort of like using a wall to turn a corner but the wall is horizontal not vertical. The rest went well when I told myself not to panic. My way of feminine dance wouldn't let me panic over a small slip like that. I landed the Quadruple Toe Loop and the Triple Toe Loop making me smile slightly.

I continued the routine smiling at the fact I wasn't breathing too hard when I finished. I was surprised to hear the applause since I hadn't heard it in a while.

"It's good to see you out there again!"

"Welcome back Yuuri!"

I don't know why she said 'welcome back', I haven't skated like this since I was sixteen. I smiled waving shyly at the crowd. Before I knew it I was in front of Viktor and… his arms were around me.

I knew I was blushing furiously so I tried calming it down when he wasn't staring at me. "That was amazing Yuuri! I don't think I've ever seen anyone skate like that!" Viktor exclaimed.

I was glad I got his attention but this is too much right now. "Thank you" I smiled.

"Now I have to ask you something" Viktor said seriously keeping me at arm's length. "S-Sure" I stuttered knowing it's going to be negative. I did not expect however to be pelted with questions with my mind still drunk on the feeling I have not felt in seven years.

Third Person POV

"Where are you going Yurio?!" Yuuko yelled at the young man. "Why are you leaving without hearing the results?" she asked when Yuri stopped. "I know what's going to happen, that performance…" he didn't continue the thought. "I'll continue skating under Yakov" was all he said.

"Yuuri said that Viktor gets to choose what he does when he wins. You don't know what he's going to pick" Yuuko told the stubborn, fragile man. "He chose to come here after the video, he loves Hasetsu. He'll choose to stay" was all Yuri told her.

He wasn't happy about it but Yuuri was right, Viktor should choose what he wants to do. It's better this way anyway. That was how Yuri felt about the results.

Yuuri's POV

"You're the winner Yuuri, any words for the audience?" the reporter/announcer asked. "Thank you for coming out to watch Hasetsu on Ice! I do hope you liked the programs" was all I said.

"What are you going to do Viktor? Yuuri won so you get to choose what you do from here on out" the man asked holding the mic to Viktor.

I was pulled into Viktor's side when he answered. "I'm going to be Yuuri's coach. I came here because I wanted to do just that" I blushed slightly at that and the proximity between Viktor and I.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 3:24 P.M. on November 10, 2017.**

 ***I don't know how this scene went so I winged that**

 ****He looks like a hamster**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	4. Yuuri on Ice

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri on Ice! Nor do I want to, it would be horrible if I did.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Yuuri on Ice

Yuuri's POV

Hearing a bird caw I turned my cell phone's screen on. Seeing it was 7:50 A.M. I panicked. I twirled out of my clothes putting my jeans and black shirt on in the process. I'm fifty minutes late and it takes fifteen minutes to get to Ice Castle.

"Sorry Makkachin!" I frowned running from the room. He whimpered which is why I apologized. I ran as quick as I could to Ice Castle opening the doors.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to oversleep!" I exclaimed as I opened the doors to the ice rink. "Good morning Yuuri!" Viktor smiled as he turned to me.

Oh no! why did I oversleep! Hopefully he wasn't just standing there for an hour and five minutes. I felt even worse about it when he did a comparison.

I apologized on my knees in front of me. "Ohho! A Japanese Dogeza!" I heard clapping as I apologized. I honestly feel bad and he's happy?!

At least he's happy. I was glad that he chose to be my coach I just hope he doesn't remember the deal and if he does didn't do this for it. My conditions for the win is something I don't want him to forget or ignore. I fell face first on the ice when I remembered that embarrassing day.

"I've noticed you mess up your jumps when you have something on your mind. Will you share? Sharing is caring Yuuri" Viktor asked. At that I scrambled to my feet blushing like crazy.

"No! I do _not_ want to share that!" shaking my head trying to control my blush. "Why?" Viktor whined.

Scene Change: Yu-Topia Hot Spring

In the baths Viktor wondered out loud if three quads was too many. I turned my head at that regretting it immediately. I blushed furiously as I turned my head away.

I did _not_ need to see Viktor stretching without clothes on. He was doing the splits as he stretched to.

"I-I have enough stamina to do three quads and more regaining it easily after. Even if I have a program the next day or the same day I won't be too tired to complete it" I commented.

I took deep breaths to calm my blush and racing heart. "You can get through with just one quad. Get a perfect score on the rest and you're good to go" Viktor said easily.

It's easy for him to say but I can't do that. If I even _think_ about the program and what I should do I'll mess up. Making the score up with performance alone if I mess up won't be enough. "Do you know why I decided to be your coach Yuuri?" Viktor grabbed my wrists pulling them closer to him.

"It was like your body was creating its own music on top of the program's music" I was shocked, my mind went blank. Please tell me I misheard that? He couldn't have heard my Primary Music with Secondary Music playing. "I knew a max difficulty program would increase your skills…" he pulled me from the water surprising me.

"And the short program proved that!" he put me in a ballet position. It was embarrassing how he was holding my leg and chin up. "Can you not do this at my family's hot spring?

People still haven't left yet" I said looking at the doors to the indoor baths. A crowd of varying ages were watching.

An older man was covering a kid's eyes so they wouldn't see this suggestive position. Viktor finally realized and stopped.

Scene Change: Locker rooms

Holding the cell to my ear I heard Celestino greet me in Italian. "Viktor's coaching you now I hear" I smiled and nodded. "Yeah he is" Viktor took my right wrist in his hand talking into my phone.

"Hello! This is Viktor" the childish man greeted. "Hey, are you having fun playing coach?" that was rude. "Why didn't you let Yuuri choose his program music?" I never said that. I told him that I never used my own music when I was with Celestino, not that he wouldn't let me.

"Huh? I normally choose the music for my skaters but I do let them use their own music. Yuuri brought one to me once, his friend composed it" I did actually. I got a friend's opinion on it since she was in music school intending to be a music teacher.

"I asked him if it was the music he was going to win with but he backed out. He never had much confidence to begin with. I told him to have more confidence in himself but I don't think it ever worked" not wrong.

If he asked if I wanted to dance or skate to it I would've said yes. I don't know if I would win with music.

A program yes but not music with a program I don't yet know. "I see thank you" Viktor smiled.

"Celestino?" I asked hoping he didn't hang up yet. "What is it Yuuri?" he asked making me sigh in relief. "It wasn't that I didn't have confidence in the composition I created," I started.

"It was that I didn't know the answer. If you asked if I wanted to skate to it I would've answered yes. I didn't know what the program would be like or the design for the costume so I didn't answer" I finished. "I see, has that been bothering you Yuuri?" he asked making me nod.

"Has since you've been more adamant about confidence since" I answered easily. "I'm glad, I'll see you at the Grand Prix Yuuri" the call ended after that. "I haven't gotten up the courage to call him for so long. We left on a sour note" I sighed in relief.

"Yuuri…" I froze at this not liking the tone. "I think it's time you show me the composition you created" Viktor said close to my face. "I-I know" stuttering at the closeness and breath on my face.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? I'm your coach, aren't I?" his tone was the same as before making me nod.

Scene Change: Ice Castle

"For some reason Yakov brought in his ex-wife to coach Yurio and she yells at him 24/7" Yuuko informed. I was polishing the Schorl blades of my midnight blue skates as she spoke.

"Have you decided on the music for your free program?" Yuuko was excited apparently. "Viktor listened to the first one and wasn't a fan. I wrote the composition four years ago so I'm not surprised" I told her.

I dreamt about composing my own music for my programs but never did it. Even when I didn't care if I won or lost I didn't have the movements for it. I sat down at the grand piano in the basement trying to find the right notes. Looking at my phone after an hour I saw Pichit's selfies.

He's practicing in his home in Thailand right now. "Hey Pichit! Sawasdee krab" I greeted. "Hey Yuuri, it's been a while!" he smiled before I nodded. "You went back to Thailand huh?" I asked happily.

"Yeah, the city wasn't the same when you left. I'm sorry about Yuji, I know he meant a lot to you" Pichit doesn't know Yuji's my brother. He knows we were close before he died but that's it.

"Visit me in Bangkok sometime! I can show you around!" the idea was exciting it seems. "Khob khun, kup" I smiled.

"Why'd you call?" he asked after a bit. "I've been composing a song for the free program but I need a second opinion" I started.

"I'd love any of your compositions! Do you need help tracking the conservatory student down?" he asked. I nodded before he agreed to find her for me. The other reason I didn't feel like I should use my own composition was because it felt weak to me.

Felt like it was missing something. It wasn't a surprise seeing as how I wasn't that competitive and had nothing to strive for at the time. Now I have Viktor. I want to make him happy, make him proud.

I want to do the same thing as before. Make a piece that captures my life in competitive skating. This time though I want it to be about my life as a whole. It's basically the same thing as my skating career right now.

I ran to the ice rink since it was 6:30. I was up all night, great. When I reached Ice Castle I put my skates on and went to the rink.

"Why haven't you chosen the music yet, just trust yourself" Viktor encouraged. "I've been up all night working on it.

It's done for the most part I just need an expert's opinion on it" I sighed. "Why not just write it about a girl who loved you instead?

You wouldn't need an expert's opinion on that" Viktor suggested. I frowned at that since it would be fast tempo and intense. They were obsessive and dangerous.

"Oh that's right, you've never had a girlfriend before" Viktor remembered. I nodded since it was true. We left the rink after that putting our outdoor clothes on. Mine was a white zip-up jacket and white pants.

Viktor's was an ice blue jacket which fits him perfectly. The color and the outfit. "Let's go somewhere today Yuuri! It'll be fun" Viktor chirped happily. I easily declined the invitation.

"Let's take a bath!" Viktor chirped again when we were at Yu-Topia. "I have a composition to edit" I said not wanting what happened last time to happen again. "Let's go to sleep together!" Viktor said before I closed the door that was at the end of the stairs.

It was morning and the composition still wasn't completely finished. This one was for school however.

A composition for a runway show we're to put on. I sent the designs to the advisors yesterday, I just have to finish the composition.

When the time reached 8:30 I jumped in surprise when the door slammed open. "Morning Yuuri! Let's go to the beach!" Viktor declared. I nodded numbly shocked that he suddenly declared that, guess he got annoyed.

Scene Change: Beach

I was wearing my red jeans and black studded belt with chains, a midnight blue shirt and white leather jacket. The chains jangled as I pulled my knees to my chest, resting my head on my arms. "Seagulls!" Viktor said making me smile. "Black-Tailed gulls" I corrected blandly.

"Since I came here I'm reminded of my home when I hear them in the morning" Viktor informed. I know he's smiling when he says that. "I had never once thought I would leave St. Petersburg" Viktor continued. "Do you have times like that Yuuri?" he asked making me grip my jeans.

"When I skate or am home I guess. I don't like being at home for those reasons so I'm always elsewhere" I answered. "A girl in Detroit was always pestering me to" like the guy who was obsessed with me.

"She reminded me of someone who was always with me before they died. She was a rink mate and got into an accident so I was torn with worry.

It was a car accident when she was heading home which is how he died. I was waiting in the hospital room with her when she hugged me in an attempt to comfort me.

I stepped away telling her to worry about herself more than me. I ran off after that but it made her worry more and her recovery took longer" I explained further. "Oh, what did you do after?" he asked.

"I sent her a bouquet of yellow roses, carnations, and chrysanthemums. I have a lot of money for different reasons and don't spend it often. I told her in a card she was worth spending money on. That they were in hopes she'd get better not worse" I told him.

"I see, you'd make a great boyfriend/husband if you treat an annoyance like that. What do you want me to be to you Yuuri?" Viktor asked. I frowned at this wondering why he's asking such a stupid question. He can be whatever he wants to be to me so long as it makes him happy.

"A father figure?" I shook my head.

"A brother? Friend?" shook my head again.

"Then boyfriend…" I jumped blushing ear to ear. "I can try my best" I shook my head telling him 'no' over and over again in panic and embarrassment. Why would he suggest that of all things?!

He's comfortable around people and there's no reason he'd ever like me. He can have anyone he wants to so there's no reason he should suggest that.

Unless I didn't mishear him at the bath. "I want you to stay like you are Viktor" I started, standing.

"I've looked up to you since I was really young. There's no reason you should change out of the blue for someone else for unknown reasons" I frowned. "Be whoever you want to be to me and other people.

Don't ever be something you don't _want_ to be" I told him. "I see, why have you been avoiding me then?" he asked. "I haven't been avoiding you because of you Viktor. I have a composition for a runway to edit for college and I'm still not done" I answered.

He smiled looking curious but didn't ask. He held out his hand asking if I was ready to skate again. I nodded telling him I was. The clouds parted and we both went home.

Time Skip: Outside Ice Castle

"Serena said she would look at the music and give her opinions on it" I smiled at Viktor. "I look forward to it Yuuri" he smiled back. "As she does that can you… can you teach me the jumps you perform" at some point I want to surprise him.

The whole reason I'm skating again is so I can surprise him, get his attention, be with him however long I can. At the ice rink we were practicing the jumps.

We stopped after a while and I asked if we could continue. I wasn't out of breath yet and I wanted to get a few down.

"Haven't we done tens of thousands already?" he asked adjusting his skate. "We've only done thirteen" I deadpanned. Do you lose stamina as you get older?

It doesn't happen to my family so I don't know. "I've been thinking for a while that you have good stamina" he adjusted his other skate when I saw the parting in his hair. It's so beautiful! Before I knew it I touched the middle of his head. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to" I stuttered frantically.

"Is it getting that thin?" I knew it was a bad idea. "No that's not why!" I was even more frantic as he slumped on his stomach on the ice. "I can't recover from this" black smoke swirled from his head as I got down on my knees. "Your hair isn't thin! That's not why I touched the parting! Please get up!" I pleaded.

Time Skip: Night

There wasn't anything wrong with the composition so I ran upstairs with my computer. Walking to the bed sitting where Makkachin was on the right I woke Viktor up. I put my headphones in his ears playing the music.

He opened his eyes when it played and after a few more seconds a frog smile was on his face. He nodded happily making me sigh in relief.

It took me a whole night to compose. I finished the composition for the assignment so I can finally sleep after three nights of no sleep.

"Thank goodness" I yawned before I apologized for waking him. I went to leave before Viktor pulled me into bed with him. I tried getting up but his grip was iron tight and I was too tired to do anything about it.

Scene Change: Ice Castle

The next day I was glad to have actually fallen asleep. "Maybe the last jump should be a Quadruple Toe Loop?" Viktor suggested. "Really?" I was surprised since I didn't think he'd want that. He didn't want me doing a lot of quads.

"I think you can pull it off given how much stamina you have Yuuri" he smirked. "Or would you rather not? You were really out of it this morning" he asked his nose almost touching mine. I blushed remembering how I woke up… on Viktor's chest, in my parents' bed.

"That does not mean I can't do it Viktor" I said narrowing my eyes childishly. "Good," he turned away making me frown. He did that on purpose.

"Did you change the musical theme?" Viktor asked making me nod. "It's…" I had a hard time saying it because it's very different, 'off the beaten path' really.

"What is it?" Viktor asked making me look up. "'Life on Love' or 'Love on Life', I can't decide between the two" I told him. "Either are good themes, goes well with the songs" he smiled.

"Now, let's finish!" he exclaimed making me agree just as enthusiastic. I practiced the routine when it turned night. The assignments should be up by now. I wonder where I'll be starting?*

At home I was congratulated for some reason. "I'll explain which competitions you are in…" Viktor tried to say but was interrupted. "But first, since the Katsuki family knows little about figure skating, a simple explanation!" Axel interrupted. They went on to explain the Grand Prix Series.

I got an email seeing it was a time for when my designs will be shown. The designs are going to be shown in front of designers, fashion moguls, and those involved in fashion. I heard that I would be facing Yuri in the second cup.

I looked at Viktor when Makkachin whimpered. "You'll be manning the house won't you Makkachin?" Viktor asked the poodle.

The time of the event will be this Thursday at 7:55 P.M. "I bet if you show up with Viktor as your coach they'll think you stole him" I hadn't even thought of that.

"I bet his fans will hate you" Yuuko said. Now I'm worried about more than my career in the fashion industry. "We're on your side Yuuri! I'm sorry!" Yuuko apologized.

"I cheer you on this season! First up the Cup of China!" Minako said. I frowned when the triplets spoke. "I messed up on everything but Step Sequences and Spins so I got eleventh place. I'll be going to the Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu Championship" I despaired.

That's held where I gave up on my failed costumes. I have a locker there for them since I'd never use them. Many didn't want me to throw them away but I didn't want them so the owner let me keep them there. "What is that?" Viktor asked.

"It's a domestic competition for those who didn't do well but still qualified" I smiled slightly. "You'll breeze through it" Takeshi said making my head bob like a bobble head. "Minami from Fukuoka will be there though" Axel interrupted.

"he beat Yuuri in the Nationals" she finished. It's been six months since the Grand Prix.

My designs are being shown on my lucky month, day, and my two lucky numbers. Hopefully that means I'll get a few offers to design some clothes.

"We can cheer you on this year for two events then" I froze at that. "Your assignment is being broadcasted on the fashion channel this Thursday. We're going to be able to watch it this time" my uncle said.

"Thanks avunculus, I appreciate it" I smiled stiffly. "We can use the time to make money to" my aunt commented before asking if I could autograph signs. I sighed at this before I went to bed. The next day though I had to practice.

Scene Change: Ice Castle

I tied on my skates before heading onto the ice. The music turned on as I practiced. Competitive skaters are only competitive for a short time, but it's not the same for my family. Right now I want this to be my last year of competitive skating so I can put my degrees to use.

If I skate after I want it to be for entertainment not competition. My feet were getting blisters from the skating but they weren't bad. It'd have to be a lot worse for my family to stop skating.

"What will the name of your piece be Yuuri?" Viktor asked. I skated over uncapping a black marker.

I wrote 'Yuuri on Ice' on the disc which was perfect to Viktor. I'm glad he likes it.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 7:16 P.M. on November 10, 2017.**

 ***The Nishigori family scene is funny.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	5. A Fan?

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri on Ice! Nor do I want to, it would be horrible if I did.**

* * *

Chapter Five: A Fan?

Yuuri's POV

At the moment I'm getting ready for my first competition of the series. There are only four of us in the men's senior division and I'm the oldest. Oldest by five years.

I tried to draw anything but first… and got first. I have the worst luck with this. "I'm so lucky to be able to see you draw your spot two years in a row" Minami? "You don't remember me?!" Minami asked hurt.

"No that's not it Minami" I amended frantically. Kiichiro Minami was called so he ran up getting last. He was excited about it.

Scene Change: Okayama International Skate Rink

When Viktor told the reporters that my focus was a personal best I frowned darkly. "Don't you remember me saying that I bombed last year's Nationals so bad they thought I was injured?

There was nothing physically wrong with me, it was only mental exhaustion" I told him. "Wow!" he covered his mouth in surprise.

"Even Makka's here to cheer for you!" Viktor said excitedly when we went to the rink. I smiled when he offered me the tissue. I went to practice the Eros program when I felt someone staring at me.

Actually, I felt the same gaze on me during 'Hasetsu on Ice!', whose eyes are those? I heard a woman behind me tell Minami to stop daydreaming. I remembered the Nationals last year when she mentioned it to Minami. The blue costume I designed was terrible.

I had gone with the theme 'Seasons' last year and it was for the winter season even though it was autumn. It was my worst work for that reason. It was almost time to get ready and I couldn't find Viktor. I saw Takeshi and Minako so I ran over to them.

"Have you seen Viktor? I can't find him and it's about to start?" I jumped when some girls screeched. Looking over I saw Viktor in one of my designs.

I had an offer three years ago for a tuxedo line my second year of college. The suit was midnight blue, black almost, with a light blue, almost white, trim.

The left breast pocket had a Celtic heart on it in white thread. The tie was the same color as the jacket with a white trim.

"Why did you change clothes?" I asked confused. "It's my first debut as coach, I want to look nice for it" he answered. "So you like my design?" I was shocked at the implication.

"Your design?" he asked. "Yes, I was offered by a company to design a line of suits for them. That is one of them" I elaborated. Now he was the one that was shocked.

When we got to the rink I noted that it was 6 o'clock. An hour and fifty-five minutes before the broadcast. "Since I'm your coach it's my duty to send you off with confidence" Viktor said happily. "I'm glad you want to but you don't have to" I smiled skating to the middle of the rink.

You're bad at words and reading people Viktor. What you say might not work like you want it to. I was worried about my grade for the science assignment and my designs.

I'll be getting the grades for both tonight. I was nervous about them and the program.

When the warm-up ended I saw Viktor was mad when I skated over to him. I took a drink worried I upset him earlier.

"Turn around" he said when I stopped drinking. "What?" I was confused before he said it again. I jumped from the sterner tone he used and turned around.

When I turned around I was shocked to be pulled to the edge by Viktor's arms. Hearing cameras click, seeing them flash, I knew I was blushing. "Don't worry about your assignments or the program. Just focus on trying to seduce me with all you have Yuuri.

If you enthrall me just think of what you'll do to the audience" I don't want to. I get what he means and he is right. Just skate for Viktor, no one else. "That's what I tell you in practice all the time right?" he asked.

I nodded smiling a bit. I went to the middle of the rink and the music started. I feel in my element when I dance this program so I don't know why I thought I should worry.

The response was lukewarm but that's not a surprise. I reached the Step Sequence Viktor seems to like.

He could never give me something to imagine because no one knows how I used to dance, how I used to skate. He loved it anyway.

I passed the Spread-Eagle Triple Axel but did the same thing as before on the Salchow. I kept messing up after but hey I was smiling, smirking, the whole time. Getting sucked up in the role and all that.

The ending was the woman, me, casting aside the man and moving on. I frowned at that seeing that that reminded me of Hibiki Hisashi, the one who died. "That was amazing Yuuri! You're a genius!" Minami yelled. I was surprised.

I didn't know Minami liked my skating that much. When I looked to Viktor I knew he noticed. I paid attention to landing the jumps a lot. When I got off the ice he said what I did wrong.

The scores were in and I was shocked by it. 94.36, ten points higher than last time. "That's a personal best and a score in the top ten" I smiled.

I didn't think I would get that high. "I thought you would've at least gotten into the hundreds with the pressure" Viktor commented.

"Yes, because getting into the hundreds is easy for mediocrities" I deadpanned. He did call Yuri and I that the first time we were on the rink together with Viktor. "For the next one I want you to lower the jumps" that scared me.

"Now, now Yuuri it's not that scary. You haven't landed any of the jumps in practice so do you want to risk missing them now?" he asked. Yes and no. I want to do what I can for the next program but I'll be going against Viktor if I try.

"You wouldn't disobey your coach would you?" Viktor asked making me shrug. I knew he understood what that meant. It meant that I might or might not. Just depends.

The reporters came to talk to us but Viktor did most of the talking. I was more worried about my designs and research paper. "Yuuri! Did you see my program?!" Minami yelled from behind me.

I turned around putting my phone away. "Sorry no, I was worried about my designs and research paper.

I'm sure you did well though" I smiled guiltily. "Really?!

What designs? What's the paper about? Is it for college?" Minami asked.

"Yeah they are, my designs are being broadcasted on the fashion channel. If they're not well received I won't get offers from fashion companies to design clothing lines anymore. It's my only real job right now. If I fail my research paper on primordial black holes and dark matter I'll fail my cosmogony course" I frowned.

"I see, I wish you could've seen it. It could've got your mind off of courses. I even wore a revised costume of yours" he said showing it to me. When Minami showed me his costume I smiled slightly.

"That wasn't one of my best designs. Do you like them?" I asked hands in my pockets. I was glad someone liked them enough to make a design inspired by it.

"Yes! Yes I do!" he exclaimed eyes sparkling. "Here then" I smiled grabbing a black key from my pocket.

I took his hands and placed the key, gently, into his palm. "It goes to locker 666 here, you can have all of my old ones" I smiled.

"Really?" he asked surprised taking the key. "Of course! You like them so much, someone might as well use them" I smiled eyes closed. "Though," I said opening them.

"They may not fit so you can come to my house in Hasetsu anytime to have them fitted. You'll just have to tell me a week in advance" I told him. He was really happy, happier than I've ever seen someone be. I was glad someone liked my designs.

It was the first time anyone told me the ones I used in the past were good. "Is that really okay Yuri?" Viktor asked and I nodded. "It's the first time anyone showed interest in those designs. I don't wear them anymore because of it" I answered as I stood.

"Why are they here anyway if you don't wear them?" he asked next. "This was the rink I was in when I decided to stop skating for a few weeks. I was thinking of drawing up and creating new outfits to wear when I competed again.

A minority didn't want me to throw them away but I didn't want to keep them either. In the end the owner told me I could keep them in a locker no one uses.

I was given a personalized key for the locker in case I ever want them back" I explained. He nodded seeming happy I told him.

"Thank you Yuuri!" Minami exclaimed holding a black box. I nodded happy that Minami was so excited. "I'll pay you back by giving a good performance so you better watch!" Minami said running off.

In the locker room I heard the reporters talking. I heard Minami and two others talking about Quads. Minami was going to do one despite never landing one in practice. If Minami's going to show me his best I want to do the same.

At the side of the rink I was watching Minami wondering what he'll be doing. When he looked at me with an excited expression I smiled slightly looking away. I hope he caught the smile but I don't think he did. I went to the rink for warm-up knowing not saying anything was rude.

When I returned Viktor spoke. "I know Viktor, Minami's a great skater and I know he'll do well. Giving him something he liked of mine was fine but not great in terms of thanks and not saying anything earlier was rude" I stated.

When Minami was up I frowned at him. "Minami! Smile! Where's the program you wanted me to watch?!" I yelled.

This surprised Minami before his eyes brimmed with tears. He was finally smiling making me do the same.

I know he wanted me to watch his program and at least acknowledge him like he does me. He landed his Quad but not the next one. I smiled since I know he's a good skater.

I wonder what he would think if I told him I've followed his skating about as much as I have Viktor's? They're both good and have good personalities. I like skaters like them so I follow their careers. I went to the locker room grabbing out my sketch book and a violet ball-point pen.

Putting in my music I went somewhere else. I'll watch the rest of the program on PopSkaterz. I was going to write a note to Minami about the fact I watch all the performances of his I miss there. That I don't skip a single performance.

I heard Minami's total score when I finished writing the note. 214.97. A very high score .

I went back inside when I was almost up. I walked past Minami putting the letter on his head before tapping it twice.

When I saw Viktor I took off the jacket revealing my costume. It consisted of a red Paisley Tuxedo Vest that was black with vine designs in hand-stitched black thread. A white Victorian ruffle Cravat with a silver cross, a lone sapphire in the middle.

White slacks and my custom skates. "You're great at designing Yuuri, I'm sure it's going well" Viktor said when I looked at his watch. He leaned closer and said my lips are chapped. He took out the case putting the gel on my lips.

When Viktor was done he hugged me. I noticed the blushing around us and heard Minami whisper-scream. They were already doing so so I slowly hugged Viktor back. I heard Minami cheering me on when I went onto the ice.

Time Skip: After Performance*

I was surprised when Viktor wrapped his arms around me. I didn't think he was _that_ happy about it. I ended up getting a 165.02 for the Free-Skate.

I was surprised by the high score seeing as how I was close to hitting the wall. Viktor hugged me closer when I saw that I got an 89% on my research paper and fifteen requests.

Too many good things happening at once made my brain fuzzy. "Don't worry about letting me down because I know you'll do better next time" and there it is, the reason I didn't like too many good things at once.

I let Viktor down when I went against his wishes. "You did it Yuuri! I knew you would!" Minami said surprising me. I turned to him smiling when he said he would face me in the Grand Prix Series sometime.

"And one more thing…" Minami thrusted a piece of paper and pen towards me. "Can I have your autograph?!" he asked. "Me too!" a reddish-brunette asked. "Can I get a photo?!" a dark chocolate haired skater asked.

I was overwhelmed by this. "I-I don't mind, did you read the letter Minami?" I asked signing the paper he gave me. "I was too busy watching you skate" Minami smiled. I handed the paper back to him as he read before I signed the russet-brunette's paper.

"Thank you!" Minami yelled enthusiastically when I was getting a selfie with the other brunette. I smiled before Viktor took me to the Lobby. I saw Minako and Takeshi there.

"I'm so glad you never slacked off, even against teens" Minako had tears brimming in her eyes. "You scared me when you almost ran into the wall" Takeshi informed.

He did sound worried. "Sorry about that, I was worried I was going to lose" I smiled.

"Y-You've never cared about winning or losing before" Takeshi was shocked. "Ah sorry that was just the easiest way to explain it. I didn't want to let Minami down with a lackluster performance" I smiled scratching the back of my head.

For the first time in nine years I actually had fun in a competition. I saw a picture on Instagram of me jumping into Viktor's arms at the end of the competition. We had to go to an interview after the competition so I was a bit tired. My suit design was my own again.

It consisted of a violet suit jacket with gold trim at the bottom and a gold Christmas rose design on the left breast pocket. Black slacks and white button up. The black thigh high riding boots had violet flaps at the top with a marigold design engraved on the bottom of the half-inch heel was of my own design as well. The jacket is to.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 10:56 P.M. on November 10, 2017. I did not add the conference because I know there is a conference I do not want to watch.**

 ***I am** ** _not_** **watching him run into a wall! In this story though he spins on one foot before he does so avoiding the wall.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	6. The China Cup

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri on Ice! Nor do I want to, it would be horrible if I did.**

* * *

Chapter Six: The China Cup

Yuuri's POV

"You be good and don't eat too many steamed buns" Viktor messed with Makkachin's face before he hugged him. I checked my watch seeing we had an hour and a half before our plane takes off. "Viktor! We have to go! The plane will leave without us" I told him frantically.

"I'll call you from Beijing" I told my family and friends. They all waved bye to us wishing me luck. We reached the plane in time and Viktor was complaining about not being able to fall asleep in 'tiny' seats.

Scene Change: China Cup

"What made you choose 'Love on Life' for your theme? It's different from your previous themes" the flashing lights were a bit distracting.

"Well that's because…" "I'm bored can we go eat hot pot?" Viktor interrupted. "Sorry Viktor but I am in the middle of an interview.

I can go with you in a moment okay?" I asked before he saw Yakov. "I chose it because I've been in love with someone for eleven years. I haven't danced like I used to and I want to show them that since I know they'll be watching" I answered.

"Really?! Who?" I wasn't going to answer but Viktor made the choice for me. "Let's get hot pot now" the man said making me smile. He really has a knack for perfect timing.

Viktor dragged me to a restaurant eating a Drunken Shrimp. I don't eat in public places often. I made a promise to my parents that I wouldn't and I intend to keep it. "Why aren't you eating the Drunken Shrimp?" I shook my head smiling slightly.

"I don't eat raw food before a match" I barely lied. "Yuuri!" I jumped slightly at the sudden call and familiar voice. "Phichit!" I was happy to see my friend in person after so long.

Viktor greeted him and Phichit did the same thing. "How are you?" I asked before he told me he was glad he ran into me.

"I'll invite ciao-ciao" I did not want that. "You want to see him right?" before I could answer I heard my previous coach greet us.

I sat next to Viktor and Phichit took my seat. "Want some shrimp?" I smiled slightly at how Viktor was acting. Same as normal while I'm uncomfortable.

"No thank you, and not right before the competition" Celestino told the man. Viktor insisted because it was 'yummy' making me smile slightly at the man. I did feel bad for Celestino when he backed away but how Viktor acts always makes me smile.

Time Skip: Later

I frowned knowing I was blushing from Viktor's bare chest on my back. "I am so sorry about this, I'm sure that when he's not so drunk he wouldn't mind a selfie. I don't know why he drank so much" I apologized. I want to bow during the apology but Viktor won't let me go.

"Viktor stop this please! You're in a public place. Do this at home or in the hotel at least. Doing that is a private matter" I tried to tell the man who seems to know no boundaries. He was trying to take off more of his clothes in from on Guang-Hong and Leo which he should do at home.

Time Skip: Next Morning

Looking at the picture my heart was hammering in my chest and my hand would not stop shaking. "Really Phichit?" I asked the boy annoyed and embarrassed. It looks like Viktor is trying to kiss me without his shirt on.*

"I wasn't going to but I couldn't help myself" I was too worried to not care about this. "That's no excuse!" what if someone of high authority sees this?

Or even Viktor's fans or the news? That's going to create a lot of chaos and theories.

I felt a hand on my butt making me uncomfortable before I stepped forward. I turned around when Chris asked why I didn't invite him. "It was only hot pot, not a party" I amended uncomfortably.

He has not done that in quite a while and it's still uncomfortable. "You're in better shape than last time," he moved closer making me force myself to stay where I was. "Your new master must be giving you a workout" that sounded odd. I was glad when Viktor arrived before I walked towards him.

He looked at me oddly when I stood behind him, only slightly though. I did not want to be standing near Chris. At least Viktor doesn't feel me up like he does. "I lost all my motivation, how can you abandon me like this?" Chris accused grabbing Viktor's tie.

I kept hearing camera shutters seeing Phichit was taking various photos. Leo was trying to get him to stop but it didn't seem to be working. More people came by talking to Viktor before Chris got my attention.

"You're doing a grievous thing by keeping him to yourself" he told me. He was very close because Viktor left to talk to two girls who called him over.

He was the one that chose to stay. Maybe he does remember the promise and disregarded the conditions.

"Everyone in the skating world is hoping for his return" I already know that. I dismissed the thoughts for the most part when Phichit started skating. He had wanted to skate 'Shall We Skate' by the King and the Skater for a long time now.

I went on to warm-up as the program went on. Phichit landed the Triple Lutz/Triple Toe Loop combination perfectly. During the next jump he fell but got up straight away. The combination spin he did was very good.

He really did make the music his own as he danced to it. When he was done with the short program it was announced to be a 86.75 which was really good. Guang-Hong was next and his first jump he landed with grace. The jump was a Quadruple Toe Loop.

I started running back and forth in the lobby. Viktor was watching me for a reason I do not know. If people want to think I stole Viktor that's fine with me, they can think what they want.

I am going to prove that I deserve to at least be around him. That I deserve to be with him even if just for a little while.

Scene Change: Skating Rink

"The time for picturing is over Yuuri. I'm sure you can do this without having to think about it" Viktor told me.

My face was heating up from his hand on mine. I threaded my fingers in his before I spoke. "Do not take your eyes off of me Viktor, that will help" I smiled before skating to the middle.

When the music started I licked my lips knowing that Viktor is watching. I can feel his eyes on me. When I smirked at him I could see he was shocked, even for a moment. I went on with the program feeling his eyes on me the whole time.

I love dancing like this, I had no one to really dance for before. I have Viktor watching me so I do have someone now. They can laugh, they can make fun, they can do whatever but I will show them the real me. Show Viktor the real me.

I landed the Triple Axel and I finally landed the Triple Salchow. I landed all of the following jumps and heard the announcer talk about my program. Talk about how I was going to complete a program with the highest level of difficulty in history.

I was barely out of breath and I was glad about that. I smiled at Viktor before I left the ice for the next skater to start.

I felt bad for Viktor because he was upset he wasn't at the 'Kiss and Cry' when I was finished. The next skater was from Russia.

His theme is 'Heartbreak' so I wasn't surprised by the performance. Leo was next and I felt bad for him and Guang-Hong. They came at the worst time to see Viktor the other day.

He was dancing to 'Still Alive' with the choreography done by the skater. The dance was beautiful and matched the song perfectly. Guang-Hong said that it was beautiful and Phichit said he was better than last year. All of it is true.

"The dance matches the song perfectly, he seems to love music a lot to" I commented. When Leo was done it was announced he got a 87.98 for the program. The final skater was Chris who excels in Eros, likely does not like me right now. Chris chose the music 'Intoxicated' for his program.

I was blushing heatedly from embarrassment not realizing too quickly that Viktor wrapped his arms around me. "He said he was having a hard time but he looks to be better than before. He starts slowly at the first event so he can peak at the final" Viktor commented.

"He does not look to be holding back when it comes to sex appeal" why do I feel that's my fault? When the program was finished everyone was cheering loudly.

"Not a surprise there" I frowned feeling Viktor patting my shoulder. Is he trying to comfort me?

I don't see a reason to be bummed about losing in the eros department. There's no point in dwelling on a loss either. Chris got a 85.60 for his program score.

When I saw the score I was shocked to see that I was in first place. I never expected that. The lower your expectations in something the less bummed you are if you fail or the happier you are if you pass. "Do you have anything to say Yuuri Katsuki?" the reporter asked surprising me.

"I wouldn't have made it this far without Viktor" I said simply. I felt a hand around my wrist before Viktor pulled me away. "Sorry but we have to go eat" Viktor smiled at the people. I sighed with a smile as he dragged me away from the others.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 2:39 P.M. on December 4, 2017**

 ***Looks like when someone walked in on Usami trying to make a move on Misaki in that one scene.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you next Tuesday.**


	7. The Surprising Cup

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. I'm writing and updating this part of the rest of the story in remembrance of my cousin who died years ago today.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri on Ice! Nor do I want to, it would be horrible if I did.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: The Surprising Cup

Yuuri's POV

I got a call from the Nishigori family so I answered it. I probably should not have. They were congratulating me on getting a 106.84, a personal best. When Viktor and I had finished eating the other day I realized what I stated before I was pulled away.

If I do bad it will reflect badly on Viktor. I had a project to do so I started on that while Viktor was elsewhere. In the end though I didn't get much sleep.

Time Skip: Next Day

"You didn't get much sleep did you?" Viktor accused. "Only about three hours" I answered.

I wasn't going to lie to Viktor of all people. Before I knew it I was tossed somewhere by the man.

He told me to sleep till the evening event starts. He told me not to worry because he always slept at the last minute during competitions. He fell on top of me, asleep making me shake my head with a small laugh.

"You didn't even set an alarm did you?" I whispered. I did get some sleep glad that he left enough room for me to set an alarm. When the alarm went off I had to wake Viktor up. We went to the rink where the other skaters were but my hand fell asleep.

It makes sense that it did because it was the one Viktor was half-laying on. Viktor's hands were on my shoulders asking me if I got any sleep making me nod. "I did get sleep Viktor. My hand is just numb from when you were lying on it" I told him.

"Really?" his mouth was a heart when he asked before he opened the water for me. Right when I was on the ice I remembered what I thought about this morning and the other day. I kept messing up the jumps.

When it was done Viktor kept talking. "Some skaters find it common to nail jumps they stumble on in practice!" Viktor laughed making me frown.

"Sorry about that" he didn't seem to hear me. I was Guang-hong's performance I heard that he passed all of the jumps in the first-half.

I sat down against a wall bringing my knees to my chest. I was trying to think of anything else but the effect my performance has on Viktor. I did hear the score that Guang-hong got that leaves him in first place.

His score was a 248.69, a very good score. I got up and went to stretch on a mat knowing that I'm worrying Viktor. As I kept hearing the comments on the skaters, Chris at the moment, I worried more about the effect my score will have on Viktor. I know he's not qualified to be a professional coach but my performance still falls on him.

I felt more eyes on me before I was grabbed. I was shocked before I looked behind me at the man. He was making me drag my heels and I couldn't fix it without making him stop. He seemed determined to take me somewhere with barely any people.

Maybe he got tired of me worrying or something. He finally stopped dragging me and brought me down a flight or two of stairs. We were heading to a parking garage.

I heard cheering from where we were standing. "What are the standings Viktor?" I asked curious.

What does he intend to do by bringing me down here? "First let's take deep breaths Yuuri" Viktor tried to tell me.

I was too frantic to listen to him though. I was also thinking of incorporating Viktor's signature move into 'Yuuri on Ice!'. I don't know when or if I even should though.

I know that will surprise Viktor. Will that make him happy? Viktor told me to practice down here so I did. He wanted privacy for me to warm-up but I don't know why.

When I saw Viktor staring at the ceiling I took out my headphones. I had been listening to 'Blow my Mind' but that was now forgotten. I was happy for Phichit but now the standards for a good performance is even higher now. "Don't listen!" I was shocked when my face was grabbed by gloved hands.

Viktor's POV

I know he's affected by the other skaters' standings. I was told he doesn't care about winning though. Maybe he cares about it now and that's why he's hyperaware of the standings barely heard above.

How can I motivate Yuuri when that must be the case? Yuuri grabbed my wrists so I let them be taken off of his face.

"I-It's almost time to go V-Viktor" he told me. He is right, it is almost time to go.

Yuuri walked past me and I knew I had to say something soon, but what? I know a skater's heart is fragile so I need to choose my words carefully. "Yuuri!" I called making him stop.

Let's see if shattering his to pieces will work. "If you miss the podium there's a possibility I'll resign from being your coach" I told him turning around to face him. For a long moment he didn't move, didn't speak, didn't react in any way.

As soon as tears fell from his eyes I was shocked. "Your very oblivious aren't you Viktor?" Yuuri laughed breathlessly, softly. I was shocked as I watched him wipe his tears. They just kept coming though.

I really did shatter his heart, I read that wrong. "I'm sorry Yuuri, I didn't mean…" I couldn't finish because he spoke instead. "I told you before I don't care about winning.

What I care about is what you want to do. I'm used to being blamed for my own failures.

I've been worried about how my mistakes could reflect on you though. You're a well-accomplished skater that deserves to be on the ice instead of in the background. I told you the conditions for if I won 'Hasetsu on Ice!' But I keep wondering if you changed your mind.

If you didn't choose to be my coach because you wanted to but because that's what you came to Japan for. I've been wondering if you've wanted to quit being my coach" Yuuri explained. "Of course I don't want to quit" I told him surprised when he yelled that he knows that. "Knowing it doesn't mean I'll stop thinking it" he elaborated.

I'm not good with people crying in front of me. "Should I kiss you or something?" I was unsure what to do. "No! Just have more faith than I do that I'll win. Keep watching me skate, and never take your eyes off of me unless I'm boring.

You never need to tell me anything Viktor, just stand by my side. Those are the only things you have to do" I was again shocked by what he said. He's always telling me to watch him but I didn't think that was all he needed me to do.

My heart hammered in my chest from his short speech. He wasn't yelling at all throughout it.

He was done crying even though his face was still wet. The speech itself sounded like a lot more than what we were talking about though.

Scene Change: Hallway

Yuuri's POV

I know my face and nose is red from crying. I didn't cry that much and I made a fool of myself in front of Viktor to. I know now that I'll add the flip in the 'Yuuri on Ice!' program I'll be skating soon though.

I want to impress and surprise Viktor. I want to show him why I told him all of that. We reached the rink and I ignored every stare given to Viktor and I now and in the hallway. When I got on the ice I took two tissues from Makkachin.

Blowing my nose I saw Viktor's hand. I acted like I was going to put it in his hand but instead I dropped it to the left. He bent over to catch it revealing his hair line. I touched it hoping to cheer him up.

He's not a coach. I skated onto the ice knowing Viktor is confused as to why I did that. When the music started I remembered the song 'Treat you Better' and was tempted to sing it but didn't.

I feel a lot better after crying so that's a good thing. His expression was priceless and I'm guessing not the reaction he was hoping for.

He must've been trying to motivate me or something. The Quadruple Toe Loop/Double Toe Loop combination was first.

I landed them correctly, it was better than I expected. I could tell Viktor was happy with them. Viktor just started as a coach but he doesn't need to be one with me.

My mental weakness didn't start just now and it should've been obvious. I know he talked to Minako and the Nishigori family on the anniversary of Hibiki's death, he should've learned something about it from them.

Quadruple Salchow

Oh! I made it, that was a surprise. I landed the Triple Toe Loop beautifully. I hope Viktor likes it. I missed the Triple Axel but I didn't touch the ground, about to but I didn't.

I landed the Triple Flip wondering if I should add the Quadruple Flip last. It's something Viktor never even attempted in the second-half. I attempted the Triple Axel, Single Loop, and Triple Salchow combination and… failed. I over rotated on the Salchow but I didn't fall.

Triple Lutz/Triple Toe Loop

Given that I haven't slept much I was surprised that I wasn't as tired as I should be. Maybe I can make it at the end. I started the Step Sequence knowing Viktor was surprised by the success of the combination.

I know I can become stronger so long as Viktor stands beside me. I know I can surprise Viktor in this program so long as I do the flip.

Quadruple Flip

I actually landed it which was a surprise. I spun when the composition was almost over.

When I was facing Viktor he had his face covered. What are you feeling Viktor? I saw him walk before he started running.

I realized he was heading to the Kiss and Cry so I skated over. I was anxious to know what he thought. "How did I do?" I asked before he jumped at me. His lips covered mine and his eyes slipped closed.

I was too shocked to do anything but blink when we landed on the ice. He leaned back away from my neck to explain why he did that. "It was the only thing I could think of to surprise you more than you surprised me" I nodded. "I see" I smiled happy.

It was a nice, welcomed surprise.

Time Skip: Later

On the podium I won silver, Phichit won gold, and Chris got bronze. When the reporters were around Viktor told them that I'll win the Rostelecom Cup because I can do a Quadruple Flip. "I look forward to going to Russia with him" he continued.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 5:09 on December 4, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	8. New Development

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading**

 **Benediximus- good luck**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri on Ice! Nor do I want to, it would be horrible if I did.**

* * *

Chapter Eight: New Development

Viktor's POV

The press was asking a lot of questions I wasn't going to answer till after the Grand Prix. "I have no intention of disclosing information about future plans until after the Grand Prix. I see a lot of potential in Yuuri Katsuki's skating. I want everyone to watch him in this Cup" I told them.

"If Yuuri has so much charisma wouldn't you rather skate against him?" a female reporter asked. I wasn't going to answer that since I would rather skate _with_ him not against him. "There's Yurio!" I yelled pointing to the blonde.

I got past them pulling Yuri to me by the shoulders. I was careful not to spill my coffee in my other hand.

"Did you see the short program I put together for Yurio?" Yuri knocked my arm off of him in annoyance. "Quit acting like you're the top Russian skater, I'm the star here!" he snapped.

Yuuri's POV

I pressed the 'up' button for the elevator when Seung Gil Lee stood next to me. He's a skater from Korea and if I remember correctly has a beautiful siberian husky at home. I'm not friendly with anyone here like I was at the China Cup.

When the doors opened a man was yelling at a lighter-skinned male. He was telling him not to touch his little sister. The smaller girl was chastising 'Mickey' childishly for it. "Hi Yuuri!" Sala greeted.

I could only blink when Sala asked Gil to go with her somewhere. Before things got even more awkward I got into the elevator next door. I wasn't even paying attention to who was inside. The doors were about to close when I saw Yurio stop them with his foot.

"Why are you sneaking around?" I smiled at the blonde glad to see him. I voiced that before he walked in. "I bet you'll do well in the Rostelecom Cup" I told him.

I got a text before I looked at it. It was from aunt Hiroko.

Aunt Hiroko:

I found these cuties for sale and got them for you, they don't have names so you can name them.

The picture attached to the message showed a German Shepard and Husky pup. The Husky pup was completely white with wisteria eyes and the German Shepard had brown eyes.

I smiled at the picture of the pups playing with Makkachin. The Husky was a girl and the Shepard was a boy. They were about two months old and very beautiful.

I got out of the elevator thinking of names for the two new pups. 'Laurea(Husky) and Venandi(German Shepard)' I texted back as the names. I wonder if they'll know who I am when I see them. I don't know if they'll recognize me just from pictures.

Time Skip: Rostelecom Cup, Seung Gil

Seung Gil was the starter for the Cup. He is the only one in the world to land a Quadruple Loop in competition. The man landed it again, it was the first jump in his program. 'Greed' has been chosen for Seung's theme and it makes sense.

Seung Gil fell on the Triple Axel but he had enough rotation. He landed the Triple Lutz/Triple Toe Loop combination surprising the judges. He got a score of 91.83 which is his personal best.

Emil Nekola was next. Emil landed a Quadruple Loop which isn't a surprise.

It's an easy jump to make in the first half of a program. I continued listening to 'Shut me Up' by Lindsay Ell even when Jean-Jacques walked over to Viktor.

I took out one of my earbuds but that's it. "Viktor did the same jump in last year's exhibition" he's loud. "I do not recall that" I smiled slightly at my love's response.

Emil got a score of 82.43 when he was finished. Michele was going to dance to 'L'Homme Armé' from the 'Destiny of Knights' movie. He easily landed the Triple Axel which didn't surprise me. He's trying to show Sala his chivalry.

He fell at the Triple Salchow but got back up. Doesn't that show that even when a knight falls they'll get back up again? This isn't a play though so I guess it doesn't match well with right now. The next one is a combination Triple Lutz and Triple Toe Loop it however turned into a Triple Lutz and Triple Loop instead.

It was of higher level difficulty than the original combination that was announced. Only Sala has done that combination before. That was a bad move if he still wants her to watch him.

When it was done everyone was screaming in appreciation and wonder. The applause was loud and well-deserved.

I do not know why but Viktor was tying my skates. "Did my aunt send you a picture of Laurea and Venandi?" I asked curious.

"It was a cute picture, they have names now?" he sounded surprised when he finished. "Yeah I gave them names last night. She sent me pictures of collars to" I smiled glad to have more puppies to take care of.

I want to do it right this time though. I heard the announcement of Michele's score. He got a 89.65 meaning he is now in second place. I feel like I need to get a high score before the last program.

When Viktor was waving to the crowd who was calling his name repeatedly, I grabbed his right arm. "You do know the performance has already begun right?" I asked when I got him to face me. I didn't pull him to face me too harshly, I hope I didn't hurt him. "That's true" I smiled slightly when he said that.

I need to pass into the next cup. Barcelona is where something very precious to me, to my family, is at. "I'll show my love to the one I fell for eleven years ago to all of Russia" I told him skating off.

That was embarrassing but I wonder if he knows that it was him I fell in love with so long ago. He should, I asked him out after the stunt he pulled in front of so many people.

I blew a kiss instead of smirking. It shocked the judges which was good.

I heard that I need to get at least fourth place to proceed to the Grand Prix. I want my last time skating competitively to be memorable to Viktor. Depending on what happens it might not be my last year competing.

Thinking that no one in the world wants me to win sends chills up my spine. Feeling Viktor's eyes on me sends shocks to my brain to do better for him. From a spread eagle I went into a Triple Axel. The jump was very clean but I still feel like something bad is going to happen.

I felt like this when Vicchan died. Does it have something to do with Makkachin? I hope it doesn't, I don't want Viktor going through the same thing I went through. I heard Viktor clapping when I landed the Quadruple Salchow.

I nailed the last combination with a small smile still worried but it hasn't gotten to the point where a flub my jumps. As usual when I finished I wasn't as out of breath as I normally would be in the past. I was being given a standing ovation before I heard Viktor cheer my name.

I grabbed some things from the rink before leaving it. I was shocked to see Yuri in his Agape ensemble.

Viktor's eyes were wide when I got out of Yuri's way. I know mine are no different though.

Is he going to show us his _real_ Agape? "Great" "Amazing" Viktor and I said at once surprised. I blushed heatedly at being so close before we watched Yuri go onto the ice.

I was surprised that I got a 109.97 as a score. I passed my personal best _again_. I am now in first place. I was jolted by Viktor lifting my skate and kissing it.

"Yuri! Benediximus!" I smiled. Viktor said the same in English but with 'Yurio' instead of 'Yuri'. He won't be able to skate Agape like that. I felt bad for Yuri when he fell on the Triple Axel.

Maybe I shouldn't have told him 'good luck' he doesn't seem to know Latin though. The position he was in for the Flying Sit Spin was beautifully done. He landed the combination beautifully to.

The final jump was marvelous as well. He was having trouble with the program.

Is his inspiration not here? Is that why he's getting worse at this?

I was wiping my neck with a fluffy white towel talking to the press. They asked a question but before I could answer I heard that Yuri's score was calculated. It was a 98.09 a good score.

The last competitor up is Jean-Jacques Leroy, or rather JJ. The composition he's dancing to is called 'Theme of King JJ' which was done by him. He's an arrogant skater who brags a lot. He did a combination of a Quadruple Toe Loop and Triple Toe Loop.

The combination had fans screaming. A Quadruple Lutz was attempted and completed perfectly in the second half. The song is a bit catchy but I can't hear a lot of it over the skating. I think a royal themed ensemble would fit better with the song.

At least he'd look the part. I got a call which I took into the hallway. "I'm sorry to call while you're at an event meteorum.

Makkachin got buns stuck in his throat, the vet isn't sure if he'll make it through the night" Mari informed. "What do you want us to do?" I don't understand why she's asking me.

"I'll get Viktor to go there to be with him" I told her hanging up. "You need to go to Japan Viktor" I told him easily when I turned to face him.

"I can skate the free program on my own" I told him determined to make him go. We went to the lobby where it was way less crowded. He was adamant in not going but I could tell that he wanted to desperately when I told him what happened.

"You need to go back Viktor" I told him persistently. If Makkachin really won't make it through the night then Viktor has to go. I don't want him making the same mistake I did by leaving his companion alone when they're dying. Viktor has enough money to go back, I didn't.

When Viktor saw Yakov I knew what he was going to ask. How he worded it though made Yakov think he wanted to compete again. "I need you to coach Yuuri for one day" that shocked everyone. I don't need a coach, the only one I need by my side is Viktor.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 9:00 P.M. On December 4, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	9. Return

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri on Ice! Nor do I want to, it would be horrible if I did.**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Return

Yuuri's POV

"Ask Yakov for anything you want" I was surprised that Viktor still thought Yakov was my temporary coach. He enveloped me in a hug when he told me to give Yakov one. I was not going to follow that advice. "I'm sorry Yuuri, even when I'm not here I'll always be with you in spirit" I hugged the man I loved back.

Viktor went back to Japan promising to bring back Laurea and Venandi. I don't even know how well they'll do in an airport or hotel room. Or if they're potty trained.

I told him not to for those reasons. The plane took off and I watched as it left.

Time Skip: Next Morning

A male reporter mentioned that I never exchanged words with Yakov. "I'm only skating again because of Viktor.

I told him I didn't need a coach for this, I'll be too worried about Makkachin. Even with coaching it won't change the fact that worry makes me miss jumps" I told him. When the Cup started I stretched out my back.

Emil was the first to start. The theme he chose is 'Cyberpunk: I've Ceased to be Human' which matches the song he's dancing to. He has planned four quads for this performance. The first quad he did marvelously: a Quadruple Salchow.

He performed a Quadruple Toe Loop, Triple Toe Loop, and one or two other ones. I wasn't paying much attention. I got a text from Minako saying that my puppies were so cute but they were whimpering so much. She's apparently taking care of them while Makkachin's at the Vet.

He landed his Quadruple Toe Loop when I put my phone in my bag again*. 'Cold Hearted Snake' started playing on my MP3. Emil's Quadruple Loop was flawless as well as the other four quads.

He failed a combination and a Triple Salchow because of fatigue. Regardless of that he still scored 189.15 points with an overall score of 271.58.

I do not think I'll get in forth place, I'll be lucky if it happens. Michele was different, I saw it as soon as I saw him on the ice.

He was dancing to 'Serenade for Two' but it was more like 'Serenade for One' instead. I tried finding Sala to see I was right, the program he did drove her to make a decision. This may be his last year in competitive skating skating for Sala.

He landed the first jump and succeeded in the Triple Flip, Single Loop, and Triple Salchow combination. He landed the Triple Axel and I wondered what he's feeling. What he's thinking. A lost love could be seen in his skating.

If you understood the separation, the protective nature, of siblings you could tell that the distance between him and Sala is what caused the mellow movements. I smiled as I saw the familiar story in them. He's letting Sala go, he's starting on a new path of love. I hope they don't forget about the bond of familial love when they separate.

He landed his Triple Lutz and I saw that Sala was crying. She ran off a second later but I can't see why. Maybe she was moved to tears by it and couldn't wait to congratulate him.

Michele got a score of 193.24 and an overall score of 282.89. A good score that brought him to first place.

I was right about the reason she ran off and was crying. Seung Gil seemed out of it for some reason.

I know his Siberian Husky means a lot to him, is their something wrong with her? Is he just having an off day today? Seung lost a huge standing even after recovering from the first Quad.

I circled my arms getting ready for my turn to come. I heard that Seung lost his chance to compete before seeing him in the hallway. He was crying. I heard that Yuri was up and that he was dancing to 'Allegro Appassionato in B Minor'.

That's a heavy, ominous, and intense composition. It matches him perfectly. I heard that it was choreographed by Lilia Baranovskaya, Yakov's ex-wife. I know his dancing is beautiful.

I've seen videos of Lilia's ballet classes. 'There's nothing to strength if you don't have beauty' and what not. The Step Sequence looked difficult for many people, there's barely any time to breathe.

I haven't seen anything like that in a competition in a while. He landed the Triple Lutz but will he land the other five?

He isn't known for stamina and he already looks worn out. He landed the Triple Flip which instigated a round of claps and cheers.

He landed the Quadruple Toe Loop. He got angry before doing a Quadruple Salchow and Triple Toe Loop combination. Guessing he thought of the time he didn't get the place he wanted and thought he deserved.

As I continued stretching 'You Don't Know Me' by Elizabeth Gillies played over the lone earphone. The other one broke off in the parking garage a while back. Yuri landed his Triple Loop/Double Toe Loop combination. I knew he was better but he's even better than I imagined.

He's like a completely different person. Yuri completed/landed a Triple Axel/Single Loop/Triple Salchow combination. His Free Skate was beautiful. I would not think Yuri was capable of it when he was in Japan.

His Free Skate score was a 199.87 a personal best for him. His overall score is a 297.96. I haven't gotten anything back from Viktor or Mari or anyone about Makkachin's condition.

The worry I felt when I got on the ice and the feeling of being away from my other half for this long made my vision swim. I took a deep breath knowing I shouldn't shake my head or it'll make it worse.

I don't want them to think that everything Viktor has taught me has been wasted. I kept my eyes open the whole time seeing the program in my head.

If I pay attention to anything else I'll hit a wall. I landed the Quadruple Toe Loop but even with everything I'm doing to forget I can't forget that Viktor isn't watching me in person. That is enough to turn one of my jumps into a single.

They wouldn't understand the importance of having your other half leave for a long period of time. Well Yuri would but he's oblivious. I pretended Viktor was here and for a moment I was doing better. I remembered the time I had with Viktor and how I don't want it to end.

I ended up almost touching the ice when I remembered why I worried from the start. When the program ended I fell to the ice in exhaustion. I was able to get up two seconds later but it was kind of hard. Heading to the board I heard that I was in third place with a 282.84.

I looked at the board above worrying about Makkachin. "Spasibo, Yakov" I told him before I left the table. I checked my phone continuously for new messages.

JJ landed all of his jumps but as more people went on I grew whiter. I'm worried about Viktor and Makkachin and the pups.

"I can't take an interview right now" I told the reporter for the third time since I got off the ice. "Just one question" he said making me sigh.

"How are you feeling about getting third place? Is it because Viktor isn't here?" the reporter asked. they said one question, that's two.

"I don't care about winning never did. Before I started skating again when I was eighteen all winning ever got me was a trip to the cemetery to bury a loved one" I told the reporter. "And why do you think you got third place today?" the man continued. "I don't see any reason to show off for a bunch of people I don't know.

I see a reason to dance for Viktor but not anyone else" I answered going into the hallway. I got a text when the Rostelecom Cup was over so I ran down the hallway. "Sorry" I called when I ran into Michele and Sala. "Coming through!" I yelled when I saw Yuri.

"Why are you running so much Yuuri!" Yakov called. "Viktor and Makkachin got on a plane. They'll be here in three hours" they were on a private jet which will let Makkachin roam around.

They will also get here faster than it would normally take. "Do you really need Viktor that badly!" Yakov yelled.

"I only did well when I thought of him, I was worried about them so I did terrible on my jumps. Always happens when I'm worried or something's on my mind!" I yelled back leaving the building.

Scene Change: Outside Airport

I was in the snow glad I went to the hotel before I left the place. It was freezing out but I don't care. I'm too worried about the pups now because Makkachin will be here.

"What are you doing here Pork Cutlet Bowl?!" Yuri yelled before I was kicked in the side. "You have no reason to be down and don't blame it on the fact Viktor isn't here" Yuri told me. "I got a personal best just to lose to JJ! You have no reason to be upset" the skater said. "Makkachin was taken to the vet the day after I got new pups at home.

Vicchan died at the vets and I wasn't there for him. I worried about Viktor going through the same pain I went through when I lost my companion" getting off the ground. "I… guess that's reasonable. Don't you care about skating?

About winning gold?" he asked making me frown. "No, I don't care about winning, never did" I told him. "It's almost your birthday, you can have this" Yuri blushed giving me a paper bag.

I was confused when I realized what it was. I opened the bag finding… Pirozhki?

"Try it" I was confused again and asked if I should eat right here. "Eat it!" he yelled at me.

I pulled down my mask before I took a bite of the treat. "It's a Pork Cutlet Bowl!" I was shocked. "Right! My grandpa made them himself.

Great, aren't they?" Yuri asked cheerily making me nod. "They're vkusno!" I smiled before I checked the time. "Uwah! I'm five minutes late to pick them up" I ran into the airport once I finished eating the Pirozhki. I wondered what I should tell Viktor.

Hearing a round of barking and yipping I turned my head. It was Makkachin and… the pups? Why are Laurea and Venandi here? Looking up though I saw Viktor.

Seeing Viktor run I did the same. I kept my eyes locked with him as we ran to the opening in the glass wall. I ran in place as I waited for the doors to slide open.

They are way too slow! When they opened Viktor held his arms out. I ran into them easily as the pups barked.

"I've been thinking about what I could do as your coach" the man told me. I smiled before nodding thinking the same thing.

"I have to" I said pushing him back gently. "I want you to be my coach until I retire" I told him. He kissed the knuckles of my left hand before speaking.

"Sounds like a marriage proposal" I smiled slightly at this before wrapping my arms around his neck. What he said confused me but my eyes watered regardless when he spoke. "I wish you'd never retire" I nuzzled his neck as I felt one of Makkachin's paws on my leg. "You can be and do whatever you want, it's your life" I smiled.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 2:27 P.M. on December 11, 2017.**

 ***Yuuri is no closet pervert Michele! Nor is he moody.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	10. The Golden Proposal

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri On Ice! Nor do I want to. The characters and story would be terrible if I did.**

* * *

Chapter Ten: The Golden Proposal

Viktor's POV

*Sneeze* Even Barcelona's cold this month. "I thought a Russian and I would be the only ones stupid enough to get in a pool this time of year" that sounds familiar. "Hey Chris" I greeted when I turned around in the water. "Hey Viktor" he greeted in turn.

"I thought I was going to be able to go skinny dipping" that isn't too hard. "I won't stop you, I'll even take photos" I told the man.

 _I'm Viktor Nikiforov. I have just arrived with my boyfriend and his pups in Barcelona, Spain. He's competing here for the Grand Prix Final. The one who has just arrived is Christophe Giocometti from Switzerland._

I was taking pictures of this man on a chair. Laurea wanted to come with me but she's too hyperactive and friendly with people. Plus too long in this pool will give her frostbite a lot quicker than it would me.

"I'm one of the oldest now that you left Viktor" Chris started. "And I'm only 25" that isn't old.

 _Chris is sexy on and off the ice even today. When I first met him at the European championships he was a little boy running through swiss meadows. I shared a podium with him many times at the Grand Prix Finals. He said he wouldn't be motivated if I wasn't in them but he seemed to be at the China Cup._

 _We also have a Yuri I am not with. His name is Yuri Plisetsky. At 15 he qualified for the GP Final in his senior debut. He's a tomboy cat under Yakov, my former coach. When he arrived in Japan he has been called the nickname 'Yurio' by everyone but Yuuri when others aren't around. He has rabid fans called the 'Yuri's Angels' and they appear at every competition he's in._

 _I think JJ is Jean-Jacques Leroy, he's from Canada and has a beautiful fiancée. He has 'an unapproachable quality' other skaters don't have. I don't see that as an advantage for fans however._

 _Otabek Altin is from Kazakhstan and is 18. He rushed to the GP Final at top speed. Since he shared the podium with me last season I sensed a presence about him. It's somewhat like Yuuri's, like they know each other or something. Not many people know about his personal life. The only skater he ever seems to not mind being around is Yuri Plisetsky._

 _From Thailand there's Phichit Chulanont, age 20. He won first place in Cup of China. Because of his win he is the first Southeast Asian skater to qualify for the Grand Prix Final. He's peerless when it comes to skillfull selfies however. In Detroit he was Yuuri's rink mate. Phichit is the only foreign skater Yuuri considers a friend._

Among the six skaters that qualified for the final there's also my boyfriend, Yuuri. At the moment he's sleeping with Laurea and Venandi and Makkachin.

He's very beautiful, like a jet-lagged sleeping beauty at the moment. I'm with him as a coach, though I'm not a very good one. After the Rostelecom Cup Yuuri spent the rest of the days playing with Laurea and Venandi on the ice.

 _They weren't exactly on the ice just with me watching him maximize his practice time. He was worried they wouldn't know him or they would cause trouble in the hotel, plane, or airport. I helped make sure they wouldn't so I could take them with me, I knew he wanted to see them._

 _It has been eight months since I went to Hasetsu. I can't remember the last time I spent so much time with Makkachin. I was able to bathe in a bath bigger than any tub. I was able to eat as many Katsudon bowls as I wanted to. Yu-Topia was like heaven on earth. I would never want to leave that place even if I was given a chance to. Yuuri's life and love has taught me a new world I never knew before._

Yuuri's POV

Opening my eyes I saw a brown and black and white lump in front of me. Sitting up I grabbed my glasses. Wondering where Viktor was I put my glasses on. Checking my phone I looked at Chris's posts.

He was at the pool with the man I was looking for. Hearing whimpering I petted the pups who seemed to be having nightmares. They calmed down at my touch making me smile. I scrolled down seeing Phichit's post next.

I scrolled down again seeing JJ's post. It was of him and his fiancée showing off their engagement rings wearing cat ears and noses. Very lucky.

'Your rings are in a jewelry store in Barcelona my little saltator'

My mom and dad always called me that. It meant 'dancer', or 'my little dancer' for them. I buried my head in my pillow when I felt small paws on my back. Turning on my right side I saw the pups were up.

"Did I wake you?" I smiled before they licked my face. "I'm sorry I'll cheer up I promise" I smiled before they stopped, wagging their tails and yipping happily. "Yuuri! I'm freezing, draw me a hot bath" "Make coffee to" that surprised me. "You were still sleeping?" Viktor asked confused.

The pups jumped off the bed before I turned to see why. Viktor jumped on me and so did Chris. "Quit clinging to me! You're both cold.

If you don't warm up you'll get sick" I told them both. "You can warm us up, body heat and all that" that is a no.

Scene Change: Grand Prix Final Building

I have a Quadruple Flip I kinda need to land in this program. Viktor grabbed my arms with his gloved hands when I looked down on the ice.

He was talking to me about JJ's base score making me nod. "I know Viktor" I told him. Getting off the ice I used Viktor's shoulders to keep my balance as I took off my skates.

"What do you want to do now?" I shrugged before I did think of something. "I do recommend a night's rest for tomorrow's program" he suggested. "Don't be a model coach right now Viktor. I know you want to go shopping so we're sightseeing right now" I told him.

Scene Change: Town

Sitting down on a bench I smiled at Viktor. "I haven't been shopping in ages!" he was having fun. It was something I haven't seen in a while and it made my heart beat faster. "I need a break for a bit okay Viktor?" I asked and he nodded.

He looked concerned making me smile. "I'm fine" I told him easily. "Do you want anything Yuuri?" He asked but I only chuckled lightly in response.

"If I can find it I'll let you know" it feels like we're on a date or a couple of newlyweds. Maybe we are on a date, that isn't what I intended on making this though.

"I was going to do this myself but I figured you'd want to come with me" I smiled softly. I could see he was surprised before he looked around. He grabbed my wrist abruptly almost making me drop the bag of nuts.

I made sure I had a tight grip on all the bags though. I'd feel bad if I lost even one. "Let's get you a new suit for your birthday. You should burn the other one" he suggested dragging me along.

"That's not necessary Viktor!" I worried. That was an original design. If he doesn't like it I'll sketch up some new ideas and he can pick which one. I'll work all night to sew it if I have to but I am _not_ burning my creation.

Third Person POV

Yuri Plisetsky was, as usual, running from the Yuri's Angels when a skater arrived in time to help. "You're…" a helmet was tossed to the blonde who was offered an escape. Yuri took it without question.

He had thought they had nothing in common but they trained together in Russia five years prior. The young man explained this to Yuri who was surprised by it.

"I don't remember that!" the Russian exclaimed confused. "It was my first year in the junior division.

I had trouble keeping up with the other Russian skaters" the Hero of Kazakhstan said. "I was put in novice class where I met you… Yuri Plisetsky, the skater with the unforgettable eyes of a soldier" that stuck in Yuri's head. Yuri repeated the description in a mumbled voice.

"I remember music when there shouldn't be, but I was the only one who did. Because of that I moved my home rink from Moscow to St. Petersburg. People called me odd for hearing voices when there shouldn't be" Yuri told the young man. "I thought you did.

I moved to train in Russia, US, then to Canada. I moved my home rink to stay in Almaty but I never really went back home" the man told the blonde. "Why not?" the Russian asked making the man chuckle dryly. "I left my older brother to deal with the pain of blaming himself for our family's deaths.

Anytime he won anything a loved one or two would die. He said he would quit skating all together if one more died so I faked my death. I never went home after that thinking he would quit and pursue what he actually wanted.

He did, but only for two years" the man explained. "That must be painful, why did you want to talk to me though?

Was it to get that off your chest?" Yuri asked looking annoyed. "I considered us to be alike, in the way of skating anyway.

I was wondering if we could be friends as well" the man said bluntly. Yuri has never been asked to be someone's friend before. He agreed to become the man's friend not knowing who he was related to.

Viktor's POV

We ended up walking in silence around the nearby Christmas market. "What would you want for your birthday Viktor?" Yuuri asked. I wondered why he asked. "We normally don't celebrate till the actual day" I explained.

"I asked what you wanted for your birthday that was all" Yuuri said making me frown. I guess that's true. "Do you want some hot wine?" I asked but it was declined. "I promised my parents I wouldn't drink anything that was given to me at a place people gather" was his answer.

I guess that's why he said no to the drunken shrimp at the hot pot place. He didn't eat anything there, he made food at the hotel. I can see why Yuuri wanted to do this alone.

He's searching for something. You can tell he is because his eyes are sparkling.

He's looking for something like a dowsing rod would. I just won't make conversation till he finds it.

"Please let that be it" I heard his whispered plea. I looked at where he was and saw gold bands on a poster. They had an aurora over them spelling something out.

 _Waiting for their owner!_

 _Anyone can try them on_

 _but that doesn't mean they'll fit_

That's bad marketing. I followed him in and saw he wanted the 'Aurora Rings' is what he called them. "500 each Mr. Katsuke" did she get his name wrong? No, he got the money out and paid for the rings.

We left the store after the woman said I was lucky. I know I am but what does she mean by that. Sometimes when athletes are backed into a corner they act irrationally. "The poster said they won't fit everyone Yuuri.

Shouldn't you have picked a different size?" I asked my love. "It will, they mean a lot to my family" I was confused by this. "Even if they don't I have a chain you can wear" he told me when he took off my glove.

I was surprised when he put it on that it fit fine. "Even if it didn't it 'Sounds like a marriage proposal' doesn't it?" I smiled when he asked that.

"That I would not mind" I smiled. "I'm glad, I also could not think of anything better for luck either" I smiled taking his right hand.

"I can," he looked up at me with curiosity. "Tomorrow you can show me the skating you can honestly say you liked the best" I slid the final ring on his finger. I missed the engraving that he saw however.*

He smiled at me with a blushing face. I know it isn't from the cold but I better get him inside. I put my arm over his shoulder kissing his nose as I grabbed the other four bags. "We should get back, the pups have been without us for a while now" I agreed knowing he won't eat anything out here despite being hungry.

Yuuri's POV

"It's Minako and Mari" I smiled when I saw the girls. They were outside a café peeping on someone. "You're already here you two?" I asked not expecting them to fly at me. For some reason not even a second later we were at a table with my brother, Yuri, Phichit, Chris, Mari, and Minako.

The last two were crying because they were at a table full of beautiful skaters. It was embarrassing. "It's kind of weird for all of us to be like this" I said when I saw Yasahiro look at me.

His name is Otabek Altin now apparently. "I'm not used to being with more than two people at a banquet" I said making Viktor do a spit take.

"Do you not remember last year?" he asked shocking me. "I was hoping everyone forgot about that.

I hate my brother for doing that!" I cried out in despair. "Your brother?" Viktor asked and I nodded. "Yeah he's my twin actually.

He's more sober drunk than sober and won't get buzzed until he's drunken two barrels of the strongest alcohol you can think of. Last year he pretended to be me as soon as I saw you. He was trying to get me to ask you to be my coach but I kept saying no. All of the stuff you think I might've done besides dance with you was done by him.

I was so embarrassed and hoped no one remembered that day" I explained before he brought out his phone. He was showing pictures of my brother on it looking exactly like me. I kept trying to grab it before Chris asked about the rings. "Congrats on the marriage!" Phichit clapped making my face heat up.

"It's a lot more complicated than that!" I told him before I looked at Yasahiro. "Try to take it off Viktor" I suggested. I know they're all confused even as I looked down at my lap where my folded hands were located.

When he tried taking it off he said he can't and it isn't stuck. "That's why it's a lot more complicated than marriage or the like.

Can you explain it Yasahiro?" I asked my brother. He looked over smiling when he looked over.

Likely at the ring on Viktor's finger. "I see, you found yours then? Man, you're lucky.

I can't find mine anywhere!" Otabek complained. It confused everyone before Yuri asked what he's talking about. "That's not a Wedding Band but it is considered one.

As he said it's complicated" Otabek said. "It's called a Bond Ring, the metal is different from regular gold. It's called Bonding Gold, a metal founded and in exclusive use of Yuuri's and my family. Right brother?" Otabek asked.

"Yes that's right. That doesn't expose how it's different from a Wedding Band though" I deadpanned. "Yeah, yeah I know" he dismissed casually continuing. "It's different because of the fact it bonds in two ways.

You're not able to take it off if it fits" Otabek explained shortly. He had a smirk on his face at Viktor's shocked/intrigued expression. "What do you mean by 'if it fits'?" Minako asked curiously.

I sighed at this getting everyone's attention. "What he means by 'if it fits' is that Bonding Gold has certain binding abilities.

'If it fits' goes with the one he mentioned. It was made for a certain person to wear.

It has a phrased engraved in Script MT Bold font on the inside and the rings come in pairs" I explained. "The name on the ring that fits you is the one you're supposed to be with. Many call it Soul Gold because your soul feels complete with that person.

They're your soulmate if you will. For our family though," Otabek said gesturing to him and I. "There's another way to tell who our soulmate is…" he said before I finished. "…Primary Music.

Our family is famous or legendary in sports like Double Dutch, Figure Skating, etc. Sports or hobbies that already have music, that's considered Secondary Music because without it people can still hear music. Our bodies create music in other words.

The way we can tell who our 'soulmate' is when they can hear our Primary Music even when music is already playing. Only one person in the world can hear our Primary Music as the Secondary plays.

Our family excels in musical activities because of this" I explained. "The other reason they're called Bond Rings is because of the Distance Bonding.

If the counterpart isn't with you and you want to know where you just have to think about them. You touch the ring and an Aurora appears, it can appear as a compass when they're in the vicinity. If they're not a Country outline, a City name, or symbol associated with where they're at.

If you need to be more specific it'll show the Country outline with the symbol in the middle and city name above the outline. You're so lucky brother, I can't even find mine" Otabek pouted. "You're a lot different from before" I chuckled covering my mouth with my hand. "Mom and dad told all of us where our rings are at" I smiled amused with him.

"Really?! Where's mine then?" he asked sternly, urgently. "Russia idiot, Sabella already found hers" I said laughing softly. I jumped in surprise when Minako slammed her hands on the table. "You don't mean Sabella Katsuke do you?!

The famous Figure Skater among women besides the twelve, now twenty-three, year old Yurai Katsuke?" she asked. I blushed at that looking away from all of them. "Awe! You have a fan big brother, or in this case big sister" Otabek teased making me glare at him.

He had an amused smirk on his face. "No need to be mean.

You're the one who chose to cross-dress when you were younger. No one forced you to" Otabek stated chuckling at me.

"That's not the point brother! No one was supposed to know about it" I told him. I guess I kinda gave it away when I blushed and looked away as quickly as I did. I would've made an excuse for it if asked but Yasahiro spoke before anyone could.

"The other person who knew you should be glad is gone. I mean seriously! He was a Yurai obsessed, abusive, stalker fan. He kidnapped you so many times I'm surprised you still have the pendant he died in" Otabek voiced irritably. "He was a kind man despite what he did" I glared making him laugh.

"Yeah right! You always defended his actions by saying 'everyone has the capacity to do what he did'. Fratris, he got off torturing you. He kidnapped you four times a year just for that" he tried to reason making me sigh. "What did he do?!" Pichit asked frantically.

"It's in the past, it's over with" I said before Yasahiro spoke again. "By the way, how is Yuji?" he asked. I froze at that without meaning to.

"I saw he was pretending to be you at the party a year or two ago" Otabek explained. "He… died.

He passed away last Grand Prix. I was told in the bathroom at the building it was held in" feeling a tear fall as I remembered that day.

"Ah so that was why you were crying in the bathroom! Heard that from Yuri" the man said gleefully. "I thought you were going to quit after he died? You went missing when Sabella and Tracey died when you were fifteen" the question made me frown.

"I intended to," I answered receiving shocked looks. "I tried telling everyone that I was retiring when I got back to Japan but kept getting interrupted. Then Viktor said he was going to be my coach and I couldn't quit after that" I explained easily. What I admitted surprised everyone.

I was supposed to quit when aunt Lian** and uncle Andreas died but I didn't. If I did mom and dad, Sabella and Tracey, and Yuji would still be alive" gripping my jeans in sadness and anger. "That is… somewhat true. You shouldn't let that stop you from competitive skating though" Yasahiro encouraged, tried to anyway.

"Change of subject" that made me look up. "How in perdition did you find time for college, skating comps, and Viktor's program? I can barely find time for any of that without missing one" he questioned sternly.

"You went to college?" Phichit asked making me nod. "I have a Major in environmental science and a Minor in design" I informed blandly.

"Major in astronomy and Minor in phys. ed." Yasahiro answered as well. "We have different views on how the bonding gold came to earth" I commented.

"You say black hole I say meteor, which is more than likely" I glared. "Mine is more likely Yuuri. The metal is otherworldly" he argued.

"That does not mean it came from a black hole Yasahiro. A number of Earth's ocean water came to earth from frozen drops collected from impacted meteors of unknown origin" I explained. "And how long did it take those droplets to melt, huh? Centuries! If that was the case people would've found it before our family did" that's not even true.

"What about more recent asteroids and meteors Yasahiro?" I asked. We were getting a little loud so Viktor paid the check and we all left. "So that's your brother?" he asked and I nodded. "I haven't seen him since I stopped skating when I was sixteen" I explained.

Scene Change: Morning

Viktor's POV

Holding my hand to the sun the ring glimmered an aurora. It was beautiful. I was kicked in the back making me sigh when he was done.

And I was having so much fun admiring the ring. When Yuri told me I was dead I turned around.

"Why do you look so happy looking after that pig?" Yuri asked annoyed. "My only response is 'why wouldn't I be?'" I told him.

I grabbed his face in one hand hearing his smushed reply. "I'll win to show the owner of that ring is incompetent garbage" he told me. He isn't garbage.

I let go of him backing away when I saw that ring. It said:

Yasahiro Katsuke's (infinity symbol) Forever

In Vivaldi. Hearing a dog bark I looked at the sea. If I stayed in Russia he wouldn't be this motivated to fight. If I think about it neither would I.

"Doesn't this place remind you of Hasetsu's ocean?" I smiled at that when he walked away. "I was thinking the same thing" and I wasn't lying. Many people besides me got their 'L words' from you Yuuri.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 6:16 P.M. on December 11, 2017.**

 ***The engraving Yuuri saw was 'Yuuri Katsuke's (infinity symbol) forever' in Script MT Bold. Viktor would've seen his name in place of Yuuri's in the same font'**

 ****Means 'Lovely Willow'**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	11. The Grand Prix Finals

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri on Ice! Nor do I want to, it would be horrible if I did.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: The Grand Prix Finals

Yuuri's POV

I was listening to the news with Viktor when they announced what I told them at the Rostelecom Cup. "In sixth place is Yuuri Katsuke, you heard right Katsuke not Katsuki, who will be participating in his second Grand Prix. Will he redeem himself this year with Viktor Nikiforov as his coach this year? He has announced at the Rostelecom cup that he doesn't care about winning.

That all winning has ever got him was a trip to the cemetery. It turns out he was right! At age 13 he had to bury his aunt Lian and his uncle Andreas. At age 14 his parents.

At age 15 his sister Sabella and her fiancé Tracey. At age 16 his younger brother who apparently faked his death" the man announced.

I cringed at this before Viktor kissed my shoulder. "Phichit Chulanont finished fifth and is on a roll after becoming the first Thai skater to win gold at the Cup of China" I didn't really listen to the rest.

Yuri was next but I still didn't listen. Chris was next, didn't listen to his introduction either. "Otabek Altin," I paid attention to this one.

"Finished second. This hero has won bronze at the world championship and is the younger brother of Yuuri Katsuke. Who would've guessed that he is Yasahiro Katsuke of the famous figure skating Katsuke family?!" how do they keep finding this out? It's annoying.

Jean-Jacques was the last mentioned despite getting the first spot. We went out to practice before it was done. I was going first so I was the last one on the ice. "Yuuri?" I looked up at the question before Viktor brought my ring to his lips.

I smiled at the gesture. "Viktor is empowering their matching rings… I was just informed they are Bond Rings! Famous and in exclusive use to the Katsuke family. They can be thought of as engagement, promise, or wedding rings" the announcer announced.

That made me blush. I remembered what he told me before I nodded when he looked at me.

I skated off to the middle of the ice to skate 'On Love: Eros'. I kept my lips on the ring smiling when I saw Viktor doing the same.

The music started so I started the dance. I smiled at Viktor seeing him do the same when I faced him due to the program. I can't beat JJ even if I beat my personal best.

At some point I would have to beat Viktor's best score. I'd have to change something in my performance for that. A Quadruple Flip would work. He told me not to though because I never cleanly landed it in practice.

I'm going to show him I can though. Just dance how I used to. He hugged me when I asked him if he wanted to see me land a Quadruple Flip with a +3 GOE a few days ago. I really wanted to show him that just to see his reaction.

I've focused my practice time on that flip since then with the pups and Mari and Minako watching. I didn't want Viktor to see it and he said he had other things to do. My success rate is still low but that's even more motivation to do it.

I landed the Triple Axel easily. I landed the Quadruple Salchow/Triple Toe Loop combination easily enough to.

Seeing Viktor's shocked look almost made me roll my eyes. I didn't do anything that would downgrade it but it was considered a level four again.

I finished the program easily enough but I hope it's enough. I went over to Viktor when I got up because my legs gave out for some reason. I know it was terrible but it couldn't be _that_ bad.

When I was at the board or whatever it's called I heard I got a 97.83. So it was bad. I saw Viktor glaring at the score making me frown. Viktor wants a great score not an average score.

I smiled a bit sad at this before I looked down at my ring. I pulled Viktor up and over to the side of the rink so we won't get yelled at for sitting here. Phichit was up next and he was dancing to 'Shall we Skate?'. It was announced he has a lot of Thailand supporters here.

I smiled as I saw him skating it. Viktor's arm was around my waist before I was pulled to his side. I remembered Phichit telling me once that he wanted to skate to this song because no Thai skater ever used it in a program.

His hamsters were adorable on his head and both his shoulders. He had three.

The brown one was on his left shoulder and his grey one on his right. His tanish one was on his head.

They almost made me want to get a hamster or a guinea pig. He was so happy as he skated to the song that I was smiling along with him. Phichit got a score of 95.73 putting him in second place.

I wonder how Yuri will do? He got a lot of hamsters when it was announced to. Yuri was also skating the program Viktor choreographed. He landed the Triple Axel increasing the difficulty by raising his arm.

He landed his combination and the announcer called it mind-blowing. It was beautiful. He landed all of the jumps he was going to do in the program. I was doing an interview when I noticed Viktor wasn't here.

He's probably watching Yuri's performance on the ice. "I have to find Viktor" I told them before they asked to ask one more question. I stopped and they asked if I was engaged or married to Viktor.

"That's for Viktor to decide" I told them leaving to find him. I jogged up the stairs seeing the man I was looking for.

I tried calling his name but stopped when I saw the side of his frown. He misses the ice.

Yuri surpassed the score set by Viktor by getting a 118.56. So Viktor leaving motivated him to get better. Viktor turned around before I smiled at him.

"I was curious about where you went since you didn't say anything. I knew you would be here and I was curious anyway" I told him. I wasn't going to lie and just say I was curious. "Let's find a seat then" he told me before I nodded.

I sat next to Sala and Viktor sat next to me. Chris was skating to 'Intoxicated' again. He landed his first jump and was on his combination spin when I looked at Viktor. He was watching Chris intently making me smile softly.

I was intending to retire after this year's Grand Prix but should I tell him? He should know that he can do what he wants even if I retire. What I do should not affect his life so much that he can't skate competitively.

Chris is going to outscore me but I don't mind. I don't want gold, never did.

Chris got a 102.37, he outscored me by a lot. "Davai!" Yuri yelled when Otabek was up making the man smile.

"Benediximus fratis!" I called making Yasahiro wave at me. It was announced that my brother is a dark horse of this Grand Prix Series. He wants to bring gold back to Kazakhstan instead of Japan.

Sala said he wasn't memorable in the past. "He was memorable on the ice, but only when he was a Katsuke. If you're not a Katsuke you have to earn it. If you are but you have a different name no one will notice you" I told Sala.

Otabek's Triple Axel had nice height and I know it amazed Yuri and Viktor. I noticed a chain on both of their necks. It had the Aurora Rings on it. Otabek landed all of his jumps with great finesse.

"Katsuke's always do better when they're with the ones they love. When they know the one's they love are watching" I explained smiling. "Another score higher than the pigs" I flinched at that.

Viktor turned to me before glaring at Yuri. "You'll be fine, he's very exotic though" Viktor said making me smile.

"That's Yasahiro Katsuke's trademark style. He matches his choreography, music, and costume to a certain nationality.

My parents always danced Agape, my sister and Tracey Eros. My aunt and uncle always started at the opposite ends and met in the middle. Yuji always skated drunk" I told them.

Otabek got a score of 112.38. The last skater today is JJ and he's likely to put me in fifth place. JJ's Toe Loop didn't turn out like it was supposed to. "That's Otabek for you, his program is stuck in JJ's mind now" I smiled.

"Pressure of the Grand Prix Final, I wonder if he'll still get married after this?" I wondered out loud. "What are you talking about?" Yuri asked. "He told his fiancée that once he wins the world championship they'll get married. If he continues like this he won't win" I told them.

Everyone started singing before he got a lot better. I smiled glad that he got up. His jumps still turned into a single.

This is like me last year, the only difference is he doesn't deserve to be stuck in one place. When it ended I remembered why I thought that and the main reason I quit.

I quit when I was sixteen and wanted to quit earlier this year because I didn't care much for winning. JJ's score was announced to be 86.71 but he shouldn't be bummed out about it.

He still has one more to complete. Everyone started cheering for him before he yelled at them to stop. "It's JJ Style!" he yelled making everyone cheer again.

I smiled glad that he didn't get bummed out completely. Yuri was yelling for everyone to shut up many times as he flailed around behind me. "You're doing well Yuuri don't worry about the others" Viktor reassured. He kissed my temple making me blush heatedly.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 8:19 P.M. on December 11, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	12. Yuuri's Retiring! Not Completely

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. I had to do a lot of math for this. Mainly to get the times right for the song for the Primary Music and the program.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri on Ice! Nor do I want to, it would be horrible if I did.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Yuuri's Retiring?! Not Completely

Yuuri's POV

"I know this is sudden Viktor but I wanted to tell you that I'm retiring after the Grand Prix" I told him as I sat on the bed. Laurea was on my left and Venandi on my right. They were sleeping right now but I know they could wake up any moment. "You've done more than enough for me and I never intended to compete again" I told him.

"I was able to give this season everything I had thanks to you" I continued. "Thank you so much since I know you didn't have to" I finished bowing my head in thanks. I saw a drop of water hit his ankle so I looked up.

I was surprised to see that he was crying. "Viktor?" I asked wanting to know the reason.

"I didn't know Yuuri Katsuke could be such a selfish human" he said making me frown. "I told you what I wanted at the skate at home.

You can do whatever you want because it's your life. You can choose to decline but that won't change my mind to retire from being a competitive men's singles skater. I should've done it years ago" I told him sitting next to him on the window.

"You can still skate like I know you want to" I told him. "How can you tell me that when you say you're retiring?" he asked me. "I never said I would stop skating Viktor. I just said I would stop men's singles skating" I told him firmly.

"You don't even know why I'm saying this and you're crying. I don't understand your emotional tendencies" I smiled my own tear falling. "There's no guarantee we'll be in the same competition or at the same time. I already lost my sister, my brother, my parents, and my aunt and uncle.

Of all people I won't be able to take it if I lost the man I fell in love with years ago to" I confessed. I turned his face to me and I was surprised he let me. I wiped his tears before I spoke again.

"I'm not going to risk it, I'm never going to risk it" I told him. "Can you think it over one more time and tell me after the Free Skate?" I sighed but nodded.

I see no reason not to. Even if I don't I can still find out where he is and if he's safe because he'll have the ring.

Time Skip: Next Day

Marooka arrived to say something to Viktor but I ignored it walking on. JJ was first on the ice but he already made his first mistake when he didn't skate once the music started. I feel bad for him.

I zipped up my skates not worried about the following years of the Grand Prix. I was asked by a few of the sponsors to compete in Pair Skating or the female's singles like I used to. I would be provided with a partner and neither of them are done at the same time as the other events. It'll be taken care of that Viktor will be okay if I skate them.

JJ got a final score of 213.91 placing him in first. Phichit is next and I know he's doing very well. I was warming-up elsewhere with Viktor. We opened the other curtains when I saw the men from before.

"Yuuri!" they called before I walked passed them. "I'm not sure yet alright, I'll answer after the Grand Prix" I told them before I got on the ice. I placed my hands on the railing my back facing a majority of the ice.

"You can win gold Yuuri, just believe in yourself" feeling a soft pressure on my hand I looked at the sparkle the ring in known for. The aurora sparkle.

"A coach? That's nothing like yourself dilectissimus.*

I want to smile my last day on the ice as a men's singles skater" I told him threading our fingers together. "How is it possible you still haven't won a gold?" he asked making me frown. "And that would be another reason I should've stopped years ago" I told him.

"I never intended to get one Viktor" I frowned slightly as I confessed it. "I have too many first-place trophies and medals at home. I want to beat your personal best and have a spot on the podium this year. You found out that I wanted to stop skating when Yuji died.

If you can figure out why I keep saying 'I'm retiring from men's singles skating' I'll continue skating" I smiled moving closer. I kissed his nose when he moved up so I wouldn't bump his head. "Make sure your eyes don't leave, I know mine won't" I grinned skating to the middle. When I reached the middle I kissed the ring.

An aurora of a compass appeared along the rink wall. The aurora needle only pointed to Viktor though. The music started and I knew what song my body was creating. 'Read all About it' by Emeli Sande.

Viktor's POV

I know this song. 'Read all About It' I haven't heard it in a long time but I remember the words. He landed his Quadruple Toe Loop/Double Toe Loop combination before I actually heard the lyrics.

'You've got the words to change a nation but you're biting your tongue

You've spent a lifetime stuck in silence afraid you'll say something wrong

If no one ever hears it, how we gonna learn your song?'

He's changed it from a Triple Loop to a Triple Flip. What is he doing out there?

'You've got a heart as loud as lions so why let your voice be tamed?'

'You've got light to fight the shadows so stop hiding it away'

He wants me to be myself when I skate next time. He landed the Triple Axel.

'So put it in all of the papers, I'm not afraid

They can read all about it, read all about it'

He wants to put our engagement out for people to see. He didn't want that earlier because I never told him I wanted that.

That's not what I'm looking for though. He's added another Quad for a total of four quads. He landed his Triple Axel/Single Loop/Triple Salchow combination.

He landed his Triple Lutz/Triple Toe Loop combination right after. I think he wants to skate against me again but I'm still not sure. I saw his footwork and I noticed something. He's going to do a Quadruple Flip.

'There's no need to be afraid I will sing with you my friend'

He wants to skate again but _with_ me instead. He said he was retiring from men's _singles_ he never said he was retiring from skating all together. I finally heard what he wanted me to hear, and just in time to. My vision blurred from happiness when I saw him land the Quadruple Flip flawlessly and from his answer.

That was completely and utterly beautiful. I put my hand that had the ring over my heart unable to dry my tears. "Yuuri Katsuke has succeeded in making the most masterful culmination of his career!" the announcer called.

Yuuri's POV

I heard Viktor call my name at the Kiss and Cry so I skated over. I hope he got what I meant in the Primary Music.

I turned the ring on my finger making the aurora leave. I hugged him tightly when I reached him.

He kissed me on the lips making me blush heatedly. I know it was caught on at least one person's camera because I heard many camera flashes. At the bench where we need to wait for our score I was worried.

I haven't broken Viktor's personal best yet. "I'm sure you did great Yuuri, it was a masterful performance" my love told me. I was surprised that my Free Skate got 221.58. I broke Viktor's long-time world record.

I was currently in first place which surprised me. I turned to Viktor when I saw his hand. I grasped it before he pulled me into a hug. "Having both of you beat my records is the ultimate bliss as choreographer and coach," there's a but.

"But the ultimate diss as a fellow skater" he told me. He pulled away before he commented on what my Primary Music told him. "I would love to pair skate with you Yuuri, you didn't need to ask like that.

And I wouldn't mind our engagement be out for the world to see. I would love for everyone to know I'm taken by you" he told me.

"You have no idea how much that means to me Viktor" I smiled hugging him again. As soon as Chris came out onto the ice people came for interviews and photos. "Yes I'm engaged to Yuuri Katsuki" Viktor answered before photos were being taken.

"Can you take a picture of us with this?" Viktor asked the man. He wanted our picture taken with his phone. "Viktor that's…" a woman agreed to do it so long as she got to take a picture with hers. Viktor agreed to that easily but I felt bad for Chris.

Viktor wasn't even watching him. "Udachi Chris!" "Benediximus Chris!" Viktor and I yelled. That just seemed to annoy him. I smiled when Minako gave Chris a rose wreath to put on his head when his Free Skate was finished.

He scored a 188.32 for his Free Skate which wasn't bad at all. I was guaranteed a spot on the podium but the others still had to go. I was congratulated which I thanked the reporter for.

My brother was skating Beethoven's 'Symphony No. 9' a good movement for his 'knight' or 'soldier' style. He always seems to go for that but I don't know why.

Viktor's POV

"Yakov!" I yelled getting his attention. "I wanted to talk to you about something" I said walking up to him.

He told me to tell him later since Yuri was almost up. I told him what was happening and that I was skating two sections of the Grand Prix since I'm allowed to. "You're returning?!" he yelled.

"Yeah, I'll be timing my return for the Russian Nationals" I smiled. I felt a grip on my shirt when Yuri asked if Yuuri was retiring. "That's his decision. I won't be his coach anymore if that's what you're really asking" I told him.

I hugged the boy that was younger than Yuuri and told him something. "Never forget what you want. It is your time to take flight" I told him before I went back to Yuuri. I think I left my stuff there so I don't want to be gone too long.

Yuuri's POV

"Viktor!" I called wondering where he might be. Looking around I saw his stuff. I know he said he can participate in both sections but does he really want to?

He also said he wants to get married sometime after the finals to. All of Otabek's jumps were successful meaning he could take second, third, or first place.

Otabek got a 181.19 so he is now in third place. I ran up the stairs wanting to catch the start of Yuri's Free Skate.

"Davai Yuri!" I yelled. I heard my brother say the same thing before the program started. He probably didn't hear me but that's fine.

If he wins the Grand Prix, and he likely will, then he'll make Men's Singles Skating history. You're doing great Yuri, just a bit more. Did Viktor tell him I was competing in Pair Skating with him? Or did he let him think I was going to answer it when the Grand Prix ends?

From the big fall he took I'm guessing the last one. I know from his determined expression he wants to beat my record someday. Doesn't the thought of beating it today cross his mind? I think he will do it today.

When the program was done he fell to the ice crying into his hands. I won't have to worry if Yuri surpasses the score I got. Viktor will get a new one up there, that I'm sure about.

Yuri won the skate by 0.12 points. He earned the Free Skate score of 200.97.

I won silver and Yuri gold. Jean-Jacques must not be happy getting a bronze but at least he got on the podium.

"Yuuri Katsuke showed us a performance no one ever thought to have seen because of last year's Final" Stephane Lambiel commentated. "I'm glad you're still here" I smiled when I walked up to Viktor. "What reason would I have to leave?" I smiled at this before Viktor hugged me.

"I promised you I would compete with you in pair skating Yuuri and I meant it" he said making my eyes water. "I love you Yuuri Katsuke" this time I kissed him not caring about the cameras. "I love you too Viktor Nikiforov" I smiled before we left for the locker room. I was glad that Viktor told me he set a date for a wedding even though it was a year away.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 11:28 P.M. on December 11, 2017. I know the ending is terrible, I am so sorry about that.**

 ***Means 'most or very loved or esteemed' in latin**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story, it is now complete.**


End file.
